Is There A Written Path To Love ?
by Bluedreamer
Summary: Serena and Darien have grown up together always teasing and fighting one another... Somehow, as they grow older, new feelings make way in their hearts. Please R
1. Disclaimer

**

****Is There A Written Path To Love**

by **Blue Dreamer** ( bluedreamer80@hotmail.com )

My Website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st 

**Disclaimers:**

Sailor Moon is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.. 

**Synopsis:**

**Serena Tsukino** is 17 years, beautiful young woman, hates studies, and prefer going out and having fun with her friends.   
  
**Darien Chiba** is 22 years, tall, handsome, but is rather cold to outsiders. His only friend is Andrew, Serena's brother.   
  
**The Tsukino's and the Chiba's** are family long time friends, and whenever Mr and Mrs Chiba were out of the country on business, the Tsukino's have being taking care of Darien...  
  
**Seiya** is 18, an idol over whom all the girls are ready to die for. Somehow, he will only be interested in one girl

**Author's Notes :**

**"..."** indicated when there is a dialogue  
**'...' **indicated what the person is thinking  



	2. Prologue

**Is There A Written Path To Love**

by **Blue Dreamer** ( bluedreamer80@hotmail.com )

My Website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st 

** *~*~Prologue~*~*  
**

**Ten years ago:  
**  
- "Darien, give them back to me", is shouting Serena "these are my cookies"  
  
- "Never willing to share, isn't it Meatball head", Darien adds, "I am only trying to help, look at you, there is no difference between you and the fattest person in the world. No boy would won't to marry you"  
  
- "Mommy, mommy" Serena ran off crying, "Darien's mean to me"  
  
'Oh boy, Ilene thought, these children drive me nuts  
  
- "Darien give them back to Serena, otherwise I won't be able to study" Andrew said, "I want to get full marks in maths tomorrow so please, LET ME STUDY"  
  
- "See because of you Andrew cannot work" Serena proudly said, "my big brother my much more intelligent than you. You only can annoy small children, other than that you're good for nothing" Serena continued.  
  
- "Serena", Andrew cut in, "the comment was also addressed to you" And them Andrew went back upstairs and looked himself up in his room  
  
Serena, turned from where Andrew left to face Darien, but he was not there  
  
'Now where is he. He must be eating my cookies' Serena was now looking for Darien, he wasn't in the house for sure, so she went outside in the garden to see if he was there...She was so much in a hurry to get her cookies that she was outside and in mid-January the temperature is far below 0 degrees Celsius.  
  
Serena saw a mass on the seesaw, in one hand holding the cord, in the other, the packet of cookies. 'I should go slowly in order to take Darien by surprise"  
  
As she was getting closer to her target, she heard someone cry. 'Darien's crying?' I can't believe it. Serena was felling bad, even though she did not know what made him cry  
  
-"Darien?, are you okay, she inquired, why are you so upset?"  
-"Leave me alone Sere" Darien turned away  
  
'Sere? What an odd name, I like it actually . I guess anything's better than Meatball head'  
-"Is it my fault Darien, have I done or said anything, please answer me"  
-"You said I was good for nothing, that I could only annoy little children...that's exactly what happened the day my sister died, I had being annoying her, my little sister Danielle ...  
-"...Darien, I am so sorry, I did not mean to hurt you." Now Serena was crying and clinging on Darien "I did not know that"...  
-"It's okay little Sere, I have the best family one could dream of. You are just like my family, you're my little sister, Andrew my brother..." Darien was now reassuring Serena. For some reason, he hated to see she was upset or sad. "Hey, Meatball head, how about going inside before we catch a cold"  
  
Serena looked at Darien, and before he could do anything snatched the cookies and ran towards the house...Darien was amused...Really, I am lucky to have the Tsukino's...and headed towards their house.  
  
  
*~*~ Chapter one: Overprotective or overconfident ~*~*  
  
An year ago  
  
-"Mom, I am going to the shopping mall, meet up with Molly and the others"  
-"Don't get too late darling"  
-"Promise, I will be back for dinner, bye mom, BYE DARIEN", Serena shouted and vanished from the house  
  
'Girls' though Darien, how strange they are...easily aroused, easily content...   
- "Ilene, I will get going" Darien said when coming down with his bags  
- "Okay, I hope you haven't forgotten anything. I am so thrilled you got this scholarship to the States. It will be really great to learn there, but do not forget to call me once you get on campus. Okay my big boy?  
  
Darien was touched by the fact Mrs Tsukino, really considered him as her son. She loved him equally as much as Andrew...sometimes one would not wander if not more.   
- "Let's get going Darien, Mr Tsukino said, you don't want to miss the flight, do you?"  
- "No indeed not, I am really going to miss all of you"  
  
*~*~*~*  
- "Hi Andrew, Serena said when walking into the game Arcade her brother was part-time working at. "Darien's leaving for California..."   
  
- "Hard to believe isn't it Serena...when he was younger, wouldn't study at all and now..."Andrew was quite bitter, as he was hoping for the same scholarship as his best friend...and had been studying so hard for it "Maybe there is some chance my sister will take up to studies" Andrew said to annoy his sister  
  
- "No way, there has to be a black sheep I the family, that's me" Serena would now accept all criticism from her brother but still was titillated when these same words came out of Darien's mouth.  
  
Serena was somehow upset, her Darien was leaving her to go to America, 'What's up Serena, it's Darien, and in any case he'll be back in a years time and you'll only want him to go back' Serena told to herself...Yet....  
  
*~*~*~*  
On her way back home, Serena couldn't help herself thinking of her childhood with Darien...She was realising that he was an important person in her life, and for some reason did not want him to leave...  
  
'Am I falling for Darien? That's impossible, we've grown up together' No sooner had she thought that that she couldn't deny the obvious situation ' I have fallen in love with him'  
  
Serena finally decided to head to Darien's flat, and, as she got in there (she's got the key's to his house), she found Darien in him room, alone, packing his bags...  
  
*~*~*~*  
- "Darien"  
  
- "Serena"  
  
- "Are.. you getting ready to leave..." Serena asked, her voice trembling, "Do you really have to go?" she pleaded tears in her eyes  
  
- What's the matter Serena? Darien asked   
  
'Man, why does she have to look at me that way, it makes it harder for me to leave her... what am I thinking of... she's not my girlfriend, but somehow... am I falling for her? I cannot deny the fact I love her, but could it be possible that my beautiful Sere loves me as well, or is it too much asking?'  
  
Serena and Darien were now silent, looking at each other, both holding passion in them, and both afraid of showing it to the other....Serena eyes travelled Darien's body, his muscular features, 'god, he is handsome' she thought, while as Darien's eyes travelled from her breasts, waist and hips, and realise that Serena blossomed from the little girl he was playing with into a gorgeous looking teenage-girl.  
  
- I am sorry Sere, but... I have to...Darien started.  
  
The next moment, Serena had pulled Darien close to her, and, kissed him...  
  
*~*~*~*  
Darien quickly responded.   
  
'Darien is kissing me. I hold him even tighter, I don't want to loose an inch of him, Gosh, I always wanted this, to love him, to touch him and being touched by him, Please Darien...do continue.'  
  
Darien was now kissing Serena with all the passion and love he could give. Serena was responding to his tongue, herself asking and demanding more...It was when Serena groaned that Darien stopped and backed off  
  
- "I am sorry, Sere" he said, "I know, I shouldn't have"  
- "Darien, Serena said, why, I love you, and I am sure you love me"  
- "That's not the point Serena, Darien said, you're like my little sister, I just cannot..."  
- "Sister? When it suits you I become your sister or you girlfriend. Darien it's not because we've being brought up together that you should consider me as your sister, I am not, you know that." Serena was upset by the fact the Darien was not calling her Sere any longer...  
  
Unnoticed to Serena and Darien, Ilene had come to the Chiba's house to help Darien pack  
  
- "Serena, Darien, don't tell me you two are still fighting, as such an age,...Ilene said as she came upstairs hearing noise,...you two just won't change"....she said shaking her head in sign of resignation ... "Darien, I brought more boxes for all your stuff" she added.  
-"Serena", she said to her daughter, "as you're here, you'll be able to help Darien, I've got to go home and prepare dinner"  
With that, Ilene left the apartment  
  
Serena and Darien spent the rest of the afternoon packing... hardly looking at each other, and even less talking to each other... It was Darien to break the ice between them  
-"Sere, imagine, a little bit more, and we were caught"  
Serena somehow blushed, Darien's calling her again Sere. "Would it really matter if we get caught?" she asked  
-"are you kidding Sere" Darien saw she was serious and could only think of holding her in his arms and hugging her , 'Serena, if you know how much I want you, need you...I want to kiss your lips, your breasts, your stomach, everywhere, how much I would want my hands to touch you, if I don't control myself, I might do something you'll regret, sweet Sere'  
  
While thinking, Darien, was observing Serena, from head to toe...which the latter noticed...   
-"Darien, I know you want me..."   
-"Sere, you have no idea what you are asking for"  
-"Maybe, maybe not. One thing sure, I want you to show me  
  
Darien looked at her, she was so young so innocent, he just couldn't forget that, on the other hand, he was facing a determined woman, who was desiring him as much as he wanted her...  
  
*~*~*~*  
Darien couldn't take it anymore and kissed Serena once again, this kiss long and full of passion letting his hands wander her curves until he barely touched her breast through her T-shirt. Serena moaned at his touch and encouraged Darien in his exploration...  
  
His lips left Serena's to go near her earlobe and he started sucking and liking it while his hands went under her T-shirt to mould her perfect breasts (to him)...  
  
Serena then decided to remove Darien's shirt, nearly tearing it off in the process, and for a second, looked at his torso before leaving a trail of butterfly kisses all over him.  
  
Darien removed Serena's T-shirt and tried to unclasp her bra, but in the hurry to do so was getting it entangled...  
-"Let me" said Serena.   
  
With that, she reached behind her back and removed it leaving Darien stunned by the sight before him. He suckled Serena's right breast, while his right hand was squeezing Serena's left one, making her squirm in delight... Darien's left hand wandered a little downer and reached Serena's panties underneath her squirt. Serena gasped at this intrusion as Darien was rubbing his fingers at her now wet entrance.  
  
Darien looked at his goddess:  
-"Sere, if you want me to stop....tell me now, otherwise later, I'll never be able to stop"  
-"Please Darien, don't stop"  
-"You're sure, isn't it?"  
-I've never been more sure in all my life"  
  
Very soon, only moans and cries were to be heard for the next hour.  
  
*~*~*~*  
Darien woke up two hours later... 'my gosh, what have I done, I love her so much, but, she's still so young, oh baby, my lovely baby, I hope Serena won't get pregnant, I completely forgot about protection, dammit' Darien was thinking, then, looking at his goddess, sleeping naked... Darien couldn't resist and kissed Serena lightly on the lips...  
  
'It was not a dream, waking up next to the man I love...Oh Darien, I don't want you to go to America, but I know that I've got to, because... I...love you, and you love me, isn't it Darien?' Serena was thinking to herself, while focusing on her beloved...  
  
-"My gosh, it's already past seven", Serena screamed, "mum hates when we get late for dinner, we've got to hurry"  
  
Whiting the next ten minutes, Darien and Serena got dressed fast: 'this is the Serena I know', thought Darien a little sadly 'I just hope, she'll be ok ...' Darien was cursing himself for not having more control of himself 'but she was more than willing'  
-"Sere, we've got to talk" Darien said while they were in his car going to the Tsukino's house...  
- "Don't say anything Darien, please, don't spoil my day" Serena responded, tears forming in her eyes 'this could not have lasted long, I am just Serena, and I've fallen in love with the boy next door... Oh Darien, why???, don't you love me enough, the way I love you? After all, you never told me that you love me...' Serena was lost in her toughs and did not realise she had got home until Darien opened the passenger door to help her out.   
  
Serena looked up at him, her eyes fixing his, and neither of them moved.  
  
-"Serena, Darien, you are LATE", shouted an angry Ilene, "now, hurry up you two and get to table"  
  
The two hurried inside, and it was a normal departure dinner in Darien's honour before his departure the next morning... Saying goodbye to Darien was the saddest thing Serena had to do since she had just given him her most precious belonging: the virginity. Indeed, Serena had always wanted to wait until she was married to make love, as she believed, naively, in pure, romantic love...  
  
No further contact were made between Serena and Darien until he left for America.  
  
For weeks, Serena, had been crying and hadn't been talking much... her teachers were really surprised as Serena was anything but calm, her friends couldn't recognise her, so much she had changed, from the outgoing person, to an introverted girl... moreover, her mother was really worried when she found out a pregnancy test under her bed  
  
-"Serena, what is this", asked Ilene showing the box, "I want an explanation now" she continued calmly  
-"Mum", Serena started panicky, "I...  
-"Rena, I want you to tell me the truth, or else don't tell me anything, I leave it up to you...", Ilene told her daughter  
  
'What should I do, can I tell her, no I cannot, she'll go mad at me and Darien, but, she's always liked him, isn't it? She might be happy for both of us... or at least for me... or I should most probably say be sad for me as Darien does not love me...so what should I do?' Serena looking at her mother knew that she couldn't lie to her, and she definitely needed advise.  
  
-"Mum", Serena started' "I have fallen in love with Darien, I been in love with him for a very long time but I just did not realise my love for him until recently... andjustthedaybeforeheleftwemadelovebutdidnotuseprotectionandasIamlateonmyperiodIboughtthistest" Serena finished rather quickly  
  
-"Oh, Serena, what have you done" said Ilene, while comforting her crying daughter...  
  
Unfortunately, Ken, her father, and Andrew heard the conversation, they were mad when they heard this  
-"Son of bitch, we looked after him, and he took my daughter's innocence," he yelled, "Serena, I don't want you to ever go near that boy, YOU HEAR ME, and just wait till I get my hands on him"  
'I can't believe Darien slept with my sister, dammit, my sister' Andrew was furious as well, especially since he had been feeling like the second boy after Darien in his own parents hearts...  
  
Serena happened to have been pregnant, and was forced into having an abortion, her father being firm with that. Never in her life had she undergone such a dreadful experience...giving up on an unborn child was against all the principals she had set up herself...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 01 : Overprotective or overconfi...

**Is There A Written Path To Love**

by **Blue Dreamer** ( bluedreamer80@hotmail.com )

My Website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st 

***~*~ Chapter one: Overprotective or overconfident ~*~***

**An year ago**  
  
-"Mom, I am going to the shopping mall, meet up with Molly and the others"

-"Don't get too late darling"

-"Promise, I will be back for dinner, bye mom, BYE DARIEN", Serena shouted and vanished from the house  
  
'Girls' though Darien, how strange they are...easily aroused, easily content... 

- "Ilene, I will get going" Darien said when coming down with his bags

- "Okay, I hope you haven't forgotten anything. I am so thrilled you got this scholarship to the States. It will be really great to learn there, but do not forget to call me once you get on campus. Okay my big boy?  
  
Darien was touched by the fact Mrs Tsukino, really considered him as her son. She loved him equally as much as Andrew...sometimes one would not wander if not more. 

- "Let's get going Darien, Mr Tsukino said, you don't want to miss the flight, do you?"

- "No indeed not, I am really going to miss all of you"

*~*~*~*

- "Hi Andrew, Serena said when walking into the game Arcade her brother was part-time working at. "Darien's leaving for California..."   
  
- "Hard to believe isn't it Serena...when he was younger, wouldn't study at all and now..."Andrew was quite bitter, as he was hoping for the same scholarship as his best friend...and had been studying so hard for it "Maybe there is some chance my sister will take up to studies" Andrew said to annoy his sister  
  
- "No way, there has to be a black sheep I the family, that's me" Serena would now accept all criticism from her brother but still was titillated when these same words came out of Darien's mouth.  
  
Serena was somehow upset, her Darien was leaving her to go to America, 'What's up Serena, it's Darien, and in any case he'll be back in a years time and you'll only want him to go back' Serena told to herself...Yet....

*~*~*~*

On her way back home, Serena couldn't help herself thinking of her childhood with Darien...She was realising that he was an important person in her life, and for some reason did not want him to leave...  
  
'Am I falling for Darien? That's impossible, we've grown up together' No sooner had she thought that that she couldn't deny the obvious situation ' I have fallen in love with him'  
  
Serena finally decided to head to Darien's flat, and, as she got in there (she's got the key's to his house), she found Darien in him room, alone, packing his bags...

*~*~*~*

- "Darien"  
  
- "Serena"  
  
- "Are.. you getting ready to leave..." Serena asked, her voice trembling, "Do you really have to go?" she pleaded tears in her eyes  
  
- What's the matter Serena? Darien asked   
  
'Man, why does she have to look at me that way, it makes it harder for me to leave her... what am I thinking of... she's not my girlfriend, but somehow... am I falling for her? I cannot deny the fact I love her, but could it be possible that my beautiful Sere loves me as well, or is it too much asking?'  
  
Serena and Darien were now silent, looking at each other, both holding passion in them, and both afraid of showing it to the other....Serena eyes travelled Darien's body, his muscular features, 'god, he is handsome' she thought, while as Darien's eyes travelled from her breasts, waist and hips, and realise that Serena blossomed from the little girl he was playing with into a gorgeous looking teenage-girl.  
  
- I am sorry Sere, but... I have to...Darien started.  
  
The next moment, Serena had pulled Darien close to her, and, kissed him...

*~*~*~*

Darien quickly responded.   
  
'Darien is kissing me. I hold him even tighter, I don't want to loose an inch of him, Gosh, I always wanted this, to love him, to touch him and being touched by him, Please Darien...do continue.'  
  
Darien was now kissing Serena with all the passion and love he could give. Serena was responding to his tongue, herself asking and demanding more...It was when Serena groaned that Darien stopped and backed off  
  
- "I am sorry, Sere" he said, "I know, I shouldn't have"

- "Darien, Serena said, why, I love you, and I am sure you love me"

- "That's not the point Serena, Darien said, you're like my little sister, I just cannot..."

- "Sister? When it suits you I become your sister or you girlfriend. Darien it's not because we've being brought up together that you should consider me as your sister, I am not, you know that." Serena was upset by the fact the Darien was not calling her Sere any longer...  
  
Unnoticed to Serena and Darien, Ilene had come to the Chiba's house to help Darien pack  
  
- "Serena, Darien, don't tell me you two are still fighting, as such an age,...Ilene said as she came upstairs hearing noise,...you two just won't change"....she said shaking her head in sign of resignation ... "Darien, I brought more boxes for all your stuff" she added.

-"Serena", she said to her daughter, "as you're here, you'll be able to help Darien, I've got to go home and prepare dinner"

With that, Ilene left the apartment  
  
Serena and Darien spent the rest of the afternoon packing... hardly looking at each other, and even less talking to each other... It was Darien to break the ice between them

-"Sere, imagine, a little bit more, and we were caught"

Serena somehow blushed, Darien's calling her again Sere. "Would it really matter if we get caught?" she asked.

-"are you kidding Sere" Darien saw she was serious and could only think of holding her in his arms and hugging her , 'Serena, if you know how much I want you, need you...I want to kiss your lips, your breasts, your stomach, everywhere, how much I would want my hands to touch you, if I don't control myself, I might do something you'll regret, sweet Sere'  
  
While thinking, Darien, was observing Serena, from head to toe...which the latter noticed... 

-"Darien, I know you want me..." 

-"Sere, you have no idea what you are asking for"

-"Maybe, maybe not. One thing sure, I want you to show me  
  
Darien looked at her, she was so young so innocent, he just couldn't forget that, on the other hand, he was facing a determined woman, who was desiring him as much as he wanted her...

*~*~*~*

Darien couldn't take it anymore and kissed Serena once again, this kiss long and full of passion letting his hands wander her curves until he barely touched her breast through her T-shirt. Serena moaned at his touch and encouraged Darien in his exploration...  
  
His lips left Serena's to go near her earlobe and he started sucking and liking it while his hands went under her T-shirt to mould her perfect breasts (to him)...  
  
Serena then decided to remove Darien's shirt, nearly tearing it off in the process, and for a second, looked at his torso before leaving a trail of butterfly kisses all over him.  
  
Darien removed Serena's T-shirt and tried to unclasp her bra, but in the hurry to do so was getting it entangled...

-"Let me" said Serena.   
  
With that, she reached behind her back and removed it leaving Darien stunned by the sight before him. He suckled Serena's right breast, while his right hand was squeezing Serena's left one, making her squirm in delight... Darien's left hand wandered a little downer and reached Serena's panties underneath her squirt. 

Serena gasped at this intrusion as Darien was rubbing his fingers at her now wet entrance.  
  
Darien looked at his goddess:

-"Sere, if you want me to stop....tell me now, otherwise later, I'll never be able to stop"

-"Please Darien, don't stop"

-"You're sure, isn't it?"

-I've never been more sure in all my life"  
  
Very soon, only moans and cries were to be heard for the next hour.

*~*~*~*

Darien woke up two hours later... 'my gosh, what have I done, I love her so much, but, she's still so young, oh baby, my lovely baby, I hope Serena won't get pregnant, I completely forgot about protection, dammit' Darien was thinking, then, looking at his goddess, sleeping naked... Darien couldn't resist and kissed Serena lightly on the lips...  
  
'It was not a dream, waking up next to the man I love...Oh Darien, I don't want you to go to America, but I know that I've got to, because... I...love you, and you love me, isn't it Darien?' Serena was thinking to herself, while focusing on her beloved...  
  
-"My gosh, it's already past seven", Serena screamed, "mum hates when we get late for dinner, we've got to hurry"  
  
Whiting the next ten minutes, Darien and Serena got dressed fast: 'this is the Serena I know', thought Darien a little sadly 'I just hope, she'll be ok ...' Darien was cursing himself for not having more control of himself 'but she was more than willing'

-"Sere, we've got to talk" Darien said while they were in his car going to the Tsukino's house...

- "Don't say anything Darien, please, don't spoil my day" Serena responded, tears forming in her eyes 'this could not have lasted long, I am just Serena, and I've fallen in love with the boy next door... Oh Darien, why???, don't you love me enough, the way I love you? After all, you never told me that you love me...' Serena was lost in her toughs and did not realise she had got home until Darien opened the passenger door to help her out.   
  
Serena looked up at him, her eyes fixing his, and neither of them moved.  
  
-"Serena, Darien, you are LATE", shouted an angry Ilene, "now, hurry up you two and get to table"  
  
The two hurried inside, and it was a normal departure dinner in Darien's honour before his departure the next morning... Saying goodbye to Darien was the saddest thing Serena had to do since she had just given him her most precious belonging: the virginity. Indeed, Serena had always wanted to wait until she was married to make love, as she believed, naively, in pure, romantic love...  
  
No further contact were made between Serena and Darien until he left for America.  
  
For weeks, Serena, had been crying and hadn't been talking much... her teachers were really surprised as Serena was anything but calm, her friends couldn't recognise her, so much she had changed, from the outgoing person, to an introverted girl... moreover, her mother was really worried when she found out a pregnancy test under her bed  
  
-"Serena, what is this", asked Ilene showing the box, "I want an explanation now" she continued calmly

-"Mum", Serena started panicky, "I...

-"Rena, I want you to tell me the truth, or else don't tell me anything, I leave it up to you...", Ilene told her daughter  
  
'What should I do, can I tell her, no I cannot, she'll go mad at me and Darien, but, she's always liked him, isn't it? She might be happy for both of us... or at least for me... or I should most probably say be sad for me as Darien does not love me...so what should I do?' Serena looking at her mother knew that she couldn't lie to her, and she definitely needed advise.  
  
-"Mum", Serena started' "I have fallen in love with Darien, I been in love with him for a very long time but I just did not realise my love for him until recently... andjustthedaybeforeheleftwemadelovebutdidnotuseprotectionandasIamlateonmyperiodIboughtthistest" Serena finished rather quickly  
  
-"Oh, Serena, what have you done" said Ilene, while comforting her crying daughter...  
  
Unfortunately, Ken, her father, and Andrew heard the conversation, they were mad when they heard this

-"Son of bitch, we looked after him, and he took my daughter's innocence," he yelled, "Serena, I don't want you to ever go near that boy, YOU HEAR ME, and just wait till I get my hands on him"

'I can't believe Darien slept with my sister, dammit, my sister' Andrew was furious as well, especially since he had been feeling like the second boy after Darien in his own parents hearts...  
  
Serena happened to have been pregnant, and was forced into having an abortion, her father being firm with that. Never in her life had she undergone such a dreadful experience...giving up on an unborn child was against all the principals she had set up herself...


	4. Chapter 02 : Unexpected return surprise

**Is There A Written Path To Love**

by **Blue Dreamer** ( bluedreamer80@hotmail.com )

My Website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st   


***~*~ Chapter two: Unexpected return surprise ~*~*  
**

**Nowadays  
**  
-"Serena, I don't understand how you've attracted the most handsome guy", said a jealous Mina, "He's so hunky, you don't even realise your luck"

-"Yeah, probably", replied Serena, "I can't help myself thinking of Darien, even though I haven't seen him for more than a year, he was due last month, but, he's probably forgotten me already, he must have found a girlfriend" With that, Serena wiped her new coming tears.  
  
Serena then got a tap on her shoulder. To see, it was Seiya. 

- "Don't worry Serena, I don't have a girlfriend right now, so you don't need to cry", said a laughing Seiya who had heard the end of the conversation between to two girls, "It's annoying to have a fan group following you all the time, sending you love letters, presents, ...its..."

- " ...What are you getting at?" Cut an annoyed Serena. She was fed up of Seiya always bugging her. He's the only one (other than Darien)who could get her annoyed...  
  
'What's happening to me, I can't be falling for Seiya, I love Darien, not Seiya, but I must admit that Seiya is gorgeous, after all, millions of girls are after him, am he seems to like me...maybe... I should...'  
  
-"Earth calling Serena, can you hear me" said an amused Seiya bringing Serena out of her reverie.   
  
'Dammit, Mina's left me and's gone home, I'll get her for that'  
  
-"Can I walk you home?", asked Seiya  
  
Serena would only agree  
  
-"I don't understand how you seem so sad, even though you're laughing, you don't look happy", said Seiya quite seriously, "Sere, I just wanted you to know that if you needed to talk to a friend, I am available, and this, anytime"

-You called me Sere", Serena said with a distant look in her eyes, "No one other than Darien called me that"

-"Darien???, is HE your boyfriend?", asked Seiya, jealousy was heard in his tone

-"Er, not exactly... I mean, I don't know" answered Serena, 'What can I say, that the guy left me after sleeping me, I hasn't come back, but, can I really trust Seiya, I don't know him that much after all'  
  
-"Thanks for walking me home" said Serena as they both were in front of the Tsukino's house.   
  
Just as then, Ilene opened the door to find Serena with Seya. 'After all, this boy might make my little girl forget her worries. He seems to be nice, and shouldn't I be happy, as most girls are after this boy, and he seems to be interested in my daughter.'

-"Serena, why don't you invite your friend inside?", "I've prepared an apple tart"

-"I'd love that Mrs Tsukino", answered Seya  
  
Serena only sighed and followed her mother and Seya inside the house.   
  
-"So you're in the same class as Serena isn't it Seya?, would you mind giving me an autograph please?" asked Ilene  
  
Serena could only shake her head "Mom, don't embarrass me like that!!!"  
  
-"No problem Mrs Tsukino, I'd do anything for Serena", said a confident Seya.   
  
'I'm even more embarrassed now, and both Seya and Mom are laughing' thought Serena. Serena then observed Seya well 'After all, he's not so bad... maybe I should be nicer to him'  
  
Seya noticed that Serena was observing him and smiled back to her which brought Serena out of her glaze.

The rest of the afternoon went of fine, with Seya annoying Serena and Serena getting mad... Ilene was happy as she hadn't seen her daughter laugh for a very long time.   
  
After tea, Serena took Seya to her room upstairs. "I taught as much that you're room's pink.... After all you're just a Meatball Head"

-"And what's that suppose to mean?" asked a furious Serena

-"You know very well Meatball H...

-"Stop calling me that...

-"Ok, Sere, I'll stop", said Seya

-"Please Seya, don't call me Sere, only Darien used to call me Sere' Serena said, sobbing a little.  
  
'Gosh, Serena really missed this Darien, I wonder what really happened' Seya looked around the room and saw many pictures, most of them of her family and her friends whom he knows... and realised that one person often appeared in her pictures and whom he did not know 'This must be Darien' Seya felt jealousy growing even though he's never met Darien.  
  
-"Serena I wanted you to know that...", started Seya

-"Seya, please don't say anything"

-"Serena, I love you, I've loved you ever since I saw you the first time, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"  
  
Serena was speechless 'What should I do? It's true that I have feelings for Darien, but also for Seya... What should I do, what should I do?" 

While Serena was thinking, Seya kissed Serena. She tried to pull away but Seya held her. Very soon, Serena responded to his kiss and even deepened it before pulling herself away.

-"Seya... I..."

-"Serena, what's wrong?"  
  
Serena realised that after all she should go out with Seya and kissed him. Just as then, Andrew came into Serena's room and was shocked to see his little sister with some other guy. As she saw her brother, she pulled away from Seya

-"Andrew, this is Seya...my boyfriend, Seya, this is Andrew, my annoying big brother" said Serena smiling

-"Hello Andrew", said Seya 

-"Hi Seya", said Andrew shaking Seya's hand, "Hard to believe that you can go out with my silly sister"

-"Hey, get out Andrew", said Serena   
  
With that Andrew laughed and left Serena's room. Just as then, the phone rang and Andrew answered it

-"Hello?"

-"Drew, is that you?" asked Darien, "Nice to hear your voice dear brother"

-"Darien, what are you calling for?" said Andrew rather coldly

-"What's the matter Drew?" enquired Darien. He did not know all what followed his departure to the States, leaving behind his best friend's sister pregnant, and all the complications that were implied.

-"How can you even dare call, you son of bitch, after what you've done to my sister" shouted Andrew

-"Hey Drew, let me explain" said Darien, a little shocked by his friend's behaviour. "Serena and myself needed one an other and...we, you know, it...and... and after all, I can't understand why you're mad at me"  
  
Andrew calmed down a little, and for the first time realised that after all, they would have being both agreeing on this relationship, Serena and Darien

-"Darien, thinks have changed here" said Andrew

-"I can hear that," said a bitter Darien, "I am coming back home next week"

-"I'll come and pick you at the airport" 

-"Thanks Drew"

-"Don't mention it Darien"  
  
Andrew did not know what to do... anyhow, he decided it was not necessary to tell his sister.   
  
The next day, Serena and Seya were not letting each other go... all Seya's fans were utterly jealous of Serena, and this was amusing Serena. 

As the week and came, Seya invited Serena to his beach house, and Serena accepted. The two needed some time alone. 

Serena found it difficult to convince her parents, especially her father... but knowing Serena, it was not easy to refuse her requests.  
  
"-Waou, this place is fabulous" said an overjoyed Serena "I can't believe you have such a lovely place"

-"Well, it belongs to my brothers as well, we share this house and take turns on week-ends when bringing our girlfriends", said Seya jokingly

-"Yeah, right", continued Serena 

After visiting the house, Serena and Seya ended up on the beach kissing. Seya's kisses were becoming more demanding and very soon his hands were travelling Serena's body. Serena responded quickly... and very soon, impatience and greed was taking place.   
  
As Seya was removing Serena's shirt, Serena suddenly started to push Seya away as guilt was taking place in her mind

-"I'm sorry Seya, I just cannot...because of Darien"

- "Serena, do you still love him?" asked Seya calmly

-"Yes, no, I don't know, I'm really confused...Seya, I'm so sorry"

-"Serena, don't be sorry... if you don't want any further, I can wait"

-"No Seya, I want you to make love to me"  
  
That was enough for Seya to continue where he had stopped... Now that both were naked, the only worry of Serena resided on condoms that Seya luckily thought of. 

No preliminaries were needed, Seya pushed himself into Serena. No complains or refusals were to be heard, only moans of pleasure from both lovers took place.  
  
Serena woke up early morning in Seya's arms 'What have I done... I still love Darien... 

Why can't I forget him... as he hasn't still come back home' Serena was at a loss and as she turned to face Seya teas were flowing down her cheeks 'My parents adore him, his famous, rich... but I don't love him... 

Cant I really live like this... it won't be fair for both of us... My god, what have I done???' 

*~*~*~*

**At the same time - Tokyo Airport  
**  
-"Hey Drew, I'm glad you were able to come" said Darien to his long time friend

-"No problem", answered Andrew, "Welcome back to Tokyo Darien"

-"Thanks, by the way, how are the rest of the family?" Enquired Darien

-"Er... I don't think it's time for that Dar..." Andrew stopped as a pretty girl was standing next to Darien, patiently waiting

-"I'm really sorry Drew, I completely forgot my manners. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend Katarina." And then, he turned to Katarina and continued "This is my best friend Andrew"  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok guys, that's it for now, please let me know how you like the fic so far - Arigato :)  
  



	5. Chapter 03 : Jealousy in the air?

**Is There A Written Path To Love**

by **Blue Dreamer** ( bluedreamer80@hotmail.com )

My Website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st   


***~*~ Chapter three: Jealousy in the air? ~*~***

**At the airport  
**  
Andrew was really shocked at this news. Not only has Darien come back home, but he's come with his new girlfriend 'Poor Serena, however, she's with Seya... so maybe it won't be that bad'

- "Drew", Darien called "you seem to be worried?"

-"Eh...just forget it Darien... I was just wondering why you hadn't told us about Katarina and ..."

-"... Well it's my fault actually", interrupted Katarina, "It's kind of silly, but I heard that the Three Lights are performing a big concert in Tokyo tomorrow...so not only will I see my favorite singers, but also I'll be with my love in his country"

-"So you're another Three Light fan, aren't you?" enquired Andrew

-"Why you say another Drew, you mean to say that Sere's a fan as well?" joked Darien, "I really don't understand these girls...running after idols like that..."

-"Actually I want to go and bye the tickets for tomorrow, do you think we can do that before going to Darien's place", asked Katarina

-"Katarina, I am 100% sure that there are no more seats" said Andrew but quickly added seeing Katarina's disappointment "but I'm sure Sere could get some entries"

-"How come?" Darien and Katarina were curious

-"Well, let's say Seya cannot refuse anything to our meatball head" Andrew said laughingly

-"You're sister knows Seya, waou, do you think I could get an autograph, Seya's my favorite"

-"Hey Kat, what about me?" Darien feigned to be hurt

-"He's my favourite after you of course darling" said Katarina  
  
'and probably it's the same for Rena' thought Andrew 'How is she going to react I wonder'  
  
-"Do you think we could go to your place and ask her now itself", enquired an over-excited Katarina... "You don't mind do you?"

-"Katy, I don't think it's a good idea" said Darien. He did not want to face Serena, at least not right now even though he was annoyed by the idea that Serena knew this singer... 'How well do they know each other' Darien could not help being jealous even though he was with Katarina.  
  
Andrew regretted speaking so quickly as his sister hadn't forgotten Darien at all... 'Why can't I shut my mouth, at times, I'm really a dumb idiot' The worst was that he could not say anything now, as Katarina would be disappointed 'Hey wait a minute, she's Darien girl man, don't even think of it' 

Unfortunately Andrew was taken aback by this girl and even though he's seen her for a few minutes, his heart beat was rising. However, he managed to control himself as Darien was observing Andrew with concern 

-"Are you alright Drew?"

-"...Er.. yeah, I'm...fine" said Andrew, "let's get going"  
  
With that, the three of them were heading towards Andrews car and towards the Tsukino's house.

*~*~*~*

**At the Tsukino's   
**  
-"So Meatball head, you're back home now", said Seya as he parked his car in front of Serena's house and leaned to kiss his girlfriend

-"Yes we are" answered Serena a little sadly 'I should be thankful that we spent such a lovely weekend, but I feel something is wrong, I'm not totally at ease for some reason'   
  
However, Serena kissed Seya back without holding back any passion. Seya only groaned as Serena deepened the kiss making him want to make love to her right there. His hands molded her breasts.  
  
-"Seya, we should go inside, don't you think? I don't want a picture of us in some scandal magazine" laughed Serena

-"Yeah, you're right Meatball head, for once"

-"As if..."  
  
Seya silenced her with a kiss as they entered her place. Luckily nobody was at home... Ilene was doing her marketing, Ken was at his office and Andrew was well not at home, and was probably hanging out somewhere thought Serena.  
  
Quickly going up the stairs and into Serena's room, as they both removed their clothes and with no preliminaries, Seya put a condom on and pushed himself into Serena. Slow at the start, his thrusting in and out was getting quicker as Serena's moans were getting louder. 

Their kisses were harsh and lingering... letting themselves go with their instinct... yes pure instinct. As their lovemaking ended, Serena and Seya fell asleep.  
  
Serena woke up as she heard the noise of a car entering the garage. She quickly woke her lover and they both got dressed up in a flash. They went downstairs as the front door was being opened by Andrew.  
  
-"Hey Rena, you're here", said Andrew rather uncomfortably, "I did not think you'd be home"

-"I live here you know", answered his sister rather sarcastically and annoyed with her brother's remark, "I really don't under..."  
  
Serena stopped as she saw someone she never expected to pass this door again "Darien, is that really you?" She then saw a pretty brunette following him, her hand holding his.   
  
-"Oh my god, I can't believe it honey" started Katarina with enthusiasm "Seya's here, I can't believe it, I've only being here for an hour and..."   
  
Darien couldn't help noticing the closeness of Seya with Serena.   
  
'Honey, is that what I just heard????' All this was too much for Serena. With that she fainted in Seya's arms.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know this part's very short - the next one will be longer, I can promise you that. However please tell me how you like the plot at this point of the story - Arigato :)   
  
  



	6. Chapter 04 : What am I to do?

**Is There A Written Path To Love**

by **Blue Dreamer** ( bluedreamer80@hotmail.com )

My Website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st   


***~*~ Chapter four: What am I to do? ~*~***

~~~Previous Chapter~~~

_... 'Honey, is that what I just heard????' All this was too much for Serena. With that she fainted in Seya's arms. ..._

~~~~~~

**At the Tsukino's  
**  
As Serena fainted Andrew, Darien and Katarina rushed over to Serena's side.  
  
-"What's wrong with your sister Andrew?", asked Katarina.   
  
Andrew was hurt to see that Darien hadn't mentioned about his sister to Katarina. 

However, he should have expected that as Darien never used to talk much about himself... to a point where even Andrew wondered if he really knew his so called best friend.  
  
Andrew looked up to Darien before answering Katarina

-"Serena was Darien's ex-girlfriend", said Andrew, "She's probably got a shock seeing you two"

-"I'm so sorry..." started Katarina

-"...Don't be, it's my fault", continued Darien, "I should have been more cautious with all this. Not only should I have told you about Sere, but I should have informed her of our coming here"

-"Don't you dare call her Sere" said Seya rather angrily. The fact was he was hurt to noticed that Serena still cared for Darien as the purpose of her fainting was related to Darien. Darien, Andrew and Katarina turned towards Seya. Darien glared back at this comment but did not say anything.

-"Seya, why don't you take Serena upstairs to her room" Andrew said

-"Yes I'll do that" With these words, Seya carried Serena to her room and put her on her bed.   
  
-"Seya, I'm sorry to..." Serena opened her teary eyes at that very moment

-"...shhh... don't worry meatball head, just take some rest" Seya said

-"stop calling me Meatball...." Seya silenced her with a kiss.  
  
Serena closed her eyes and did not quite respond back to his kiss. Instead, she got up and told Seya that she wanted to go downstairs see and reassure everyone on her health.  
  
-" I'm not sure it's a good idea..."

-"Don't worry, I don't faint twice in a row"

*~*~*~*

While Serena and Seya were upstairs, Andrew took Katarina and Darien to the living room. After a moment of silence, Katarina was the first to break the ice

-"I did not know that your sister was going out with Seya"

-"It's been quite a while now, but luckily for them gossip magazines haven't been too bad"

-"I understand now why she could get the concert tickets" laughed Katarina

-"I don't understand what's so fantastic about this guy", Darien stated coldly, "just because he sings a love song, and all the girls are drooling over him including my girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend"

-"Don't talk that way about Serena, I tough you'd know her better than that" said Andrew rather quickly

-"What to you mean by that Drew?", asked Darien

-"Nothing, just forget what I said" said Andrew

*~*~*~*

**At that moment Serena and Seya had come down.**

-"I'm sorry to have worried all of you" started Serena.

-"Who said we were worried" commented Andrew  
  
Serena feigned to be hurt at this comment.

-"You were worried for me, I heard you" continued Serena. She turned towards Darien "Hello Darien, I... did not expect to see you.

-"It's my fault really", said Darien

-"Yes probably", continued Serena. "By the way, I'm Serena" she said to Katarina

-"And I'm Katarina, but everyone calls me Katy"

-"Nice to meet you"

-"Same here"

*~*~*~*

As the conversation continued, Katarina was talking with Seya and was really excited as she had hundreds of questions to ask. Andrew took Serena to the kitchen

-"Rena, I did not tell him about..."

-"Drew, thank you, I don't think I should tell him"

-"I think you're right, but it's for you to decide"

-"What should I do Drew, what can I do?"

-"You still love him, don't you?"

-"Yes, no... I don't know really... I'm lost Drew, I really am"

-"Don't worry, remember I'll always be there for you. What are big brothers for?"

-"Thanks"

*~*~*~*

As then Darien entered the kitchen and Andrew left saying that the two needed to discuss a few things. 

However things got heated up quite quickly

-"Darien, its been a long time"

-"I know Rena, I know"

-"You never called, or wrote... you had completely forgotten me"

-"Not at all, I was just... well you know"

-"No I don't understand Darien, you left me after making love to me and then just disappearing..."

-"I did not disappear, I went to America, for my scholarship"

-"You did not write, I did not have any news from you" Serena said, tears in her eyes, "You don't know what I went through Darien"

-"Rena, you know the situation... what did you want me to do? Wait here and be with you? Your parents would have killed me, you're like a sister to me Rena"

-"Darien you son of a bitch, you just wanted to satisfy yourself, and as soon as you landed in America, I'm sure you cheated on me"

-"What the hell ! What about you! You're dating some singer whose making all girls drool over him"

-"So what? What's your problem with Seya"

-"So you can have a boyfriend, and I cannot date a girl, is that what you're telling me Serena?

-"I'm sure you did not wait for a long time before sleeping with her, isn't it?"

-"Will you shut up Rena, you don't even know her and..."

-"I know, I don't know her... she seems to be a nice person" Serena calmed down, "however, I ... Darien... I think we should avoid seeing each other"   
  
Serena wiped her tears and went back to the hall where Seya and Katarina were speaking. Seeing the two together she could not help wondering if Katy was going to take all her men away from her but she knew this thought was silly. However she heard the end of the conversation as the two hadn't realised that Serena was there.  
  
-"I could really come to the concert? That's fantastic. I really don't know how to thank you"

-"Don't worry, my pleasure... my brothers will be happy to see you"

-" I really have to take some pictures if you don't mind"

-"No, not at all" said Seya laughingly 

-"You seem to like Serena a lot, she's lucky to have someone like you"

-"I guess I should say I'm lucky to have someone like Serena" said Seya "After all, you're well with Darien, am I not right?"

-"I sometimes wonder if he really cares for me or else is he with me because of the baby?"

-"You're pregnant?" asked Seya surprised

-"Yes, for four months now"

-"Waouh, it must be a great feeling for you to carry a child"

-"Yes especially his child, I really love Darien"  
  
Serena heard all of this and this latest news devastated her... Katy was pregnant, she was expecting Darien's child? 'My gosh, what if I kept my child? Darien would never have known and he would have had a child with Katy' Serena was at the same time relieved and more upset by this news.   
  
-"Hey Meatball head" said Seya as he saw his girlfriend

-"I see that Serena nickname still is in use" said Darien who just arrived from the kitchen with Andrew. The two had discussed a bit

-"It's not funny, first Darien and now Seya using it, it's not fair especially as my hairstyle's changed"

-"But you're the same old Meatball Head" laughed Andrew

-"Not you, please" Serena's eyes saddened as she saw Darien going towards Katy

-"It's time for us to leave" said Darien to Katy 

-"Ok" said Katy getting up from the couch "Thanks to all of you for this day"

-"Wait a minute, I'll drop you off" said Seya

-"Thanks Seya" said Katy  
  
Seya gave a quick kiss to Serena and left with Darien and Katy. As soon as the door closed, Serena cried. As Andrew wondered what was happening, Serena did not tell him anything, she went upstairs and locked herself in her room.

*~*~*~*

As Seya drove Katy and Darien to Darien's place. Darien was curious to know how Serena ended up with Seya especially that he could not stand this guy.

-"How did you two meet?"

-"As I came to Tokyo with my brothers, we decided to finish our studies and ended up in Serena's school... that's how I met Meatball Head"

-"I see. Oh, the house is right here. Thanks for bringing us"

-"No problem. Ok, Darien, Katarina, I'm expecting you at the concert tomorrow" said Seya

-"I'm not sure if I would come or not" said Darien

-"Don't worry, I'll come" said Katy waving as Seya was driving away.

*~*~*~*

**At the Shield's house  
**  
Darien took Katy inside. As usual, his parents were not there. Darien and Katy kissed and Katy's kissed were becoming more urging. 

Darien removed Katarina's dress and left her mouth to trail her neck and leave millions of kisses down. He reached her breasts. She kissed one, and was nibbling the other one. 

Katy was moaning as she was struggling to remove his trousers. She took his manhoood in her hands and massaged it. Darien's groans made her sure he was enjoying this as she continued. 

Darien couldn't wait any longer and pulled out Katy's underwear and put a finger in her womanhood. Katarina gasped at this intrusion and let go his groin. 

Darien placed himself on Katarina and entered her without further waiting. He thrusted in and out going faster each time. 

As their lovemaking ended they both fell on the bed.

-"Katarina, what's the matter?" Darien asked as Katarina sobbed a little

-"Darling, I want to know the truth, what really happened between that girl and you?"

-"It was a mistake, a terrible mistake", started Darien "The Tsukino's have treated me like a member of their family as my parents were hardly in Tokyo. I consider Ilene and Ken like my parents. My best friend's Drew and I considered Serena as my sister. However, the day I left, Serena came in and said she loved me... and... then ... she... we made love. Just after that, I regretted all of it..."

-"And now, what do you think of her...to you see her as a sister or else as..."  
-"Katarina, are you jealous or something?"  
-"Darien, it's not that but I need to know the truth"  
-"Well I feel funny to see her...especially because she's with a guy I don't like at all. But I'm with you now... and our baby" said Darien as he touched Katy's womb

-"Darien, what if I wasn't pregnant, would you still be with me?"

-"Katy, what's the matter? You know I care for you, baby or not. I feel a bit hurt that you think I am with you because of the baby"

-"I don't know, but Serena still seems to be affected by your presence, so I was wondering..."

-"Don't worry honey, we will stay together"  
  
Darien hugged Katarina and silence took place. As Darien was caressing Katarina's hair, they both fell asleep.

*~*~*~*

**In Serena's room**  
  
'Why Darien, why have you done this to me? I love you I still care about you, what I am to do now?' Serena was thinking of her relationships with Darien and with Seya and the events of today. She was at a total loss.

Darien left her pregnant and even though he did not know anything about it... and now he's with a girl who got pregnant herself. Serena wanted to shout and scream... she wanted to tell Darien that she had been pregnant... but Darien might be angry as she got her baby killed. 'Oh Seya, what have I done, I care about you but Darien is Darien... I don't know what to do...' Serena was now crying and exhausted by the events of today slept.  
  
As Ilene and Ken got home, Ilene prepared dinner and called for Serena, but no answer came from her normally hungry girl. Andrew told his mother that Serena was in her room sleeping

-"Is she all right Drew?"

-"Don't worry mom, she'll be fine"

-"Drew, did anything happen, please tell me"

-"Darien's back in town and Serena's really affected by all this"

-"My poor girl..."

-"Not only has he come back but he's brought his girlfriend with him"

-"I can understand that she needs to be alone right now, my poor little daughter" said Ilene rather sadly before adding "Seya might suffer from this as well the poor boy, I like him"

*~*~*~*

**The next morning  
**  
-"Rena wake up or you'll be late for school" shouted Ilene. The same ritual happened everyday in the Tsukino household. Serena always found it difficult to wake up for school.

-"Yeah mum, I'm up, no need to shout like that" answered back Serena

-"Come on hurry up a little or else you'll miss the bus"

-"Yes yes, I know..."  
  
Serena as usual got ready in ten minutes and ran out forgetting her lunch as usual. Surprisingly enough she got to school five minutes early only to find Seya waiting for her.  
  
-"We need to talk" started Seya dragging Serena to a calmer place as all the girls were eyeing enviously Serena. They were all mad over the Three Lights and most of the fans adored Seya who always found it difficult to have time for himself. As he found an empty classroom he continued "Do you love me or I am just some kind of replacement?"  
  
His question took Serena by shock. She did not know how to answer this

-"I...er.. It's..." mumbled Serena. She was taken aback

-"I get your point Serena"

-"No I don't think you do" said Serena as she got over the shock of the question "Seya, I really care about you. I wouldn't have gone that far with you if I did not care about you"

-"But do you love me Rena, tell me honestly, look at me and answer?"

-"I...I don't know...you would have asked me that two days ago I would have said yes but to be honest, now that I saw Darien again... my feelings are fully confused. I don't know what I feel for anyone, nor for you, nor for him" said Serena

-"Do you think we have a chance together Rena?"

-"I hope Seya, because I really adore you... you made me laugh and cheer up when I was sad, you brought happiness in my life, you're not only a my lover, but also a great friend to whom I can confide"

-"Do you consider me more as a friend or as a lover?"

-"Seya..."  
  
The school bell rang indicating classes were to begin. Serena exited the empty classroom to get to her classroom, Seya following her

-"We haven't finished this conversation Rena"

-"I know Seya" answered Serena before they entered their classroom.   
  
During the next hours they were students again, having to listen to horrible Mathematics and English classes and wait until the one hour lunch break to come. 

They both thought about the situation and Serena realised that she hadn't told him one thing about herself... that she got pregnant with Darien's child and that she was forced into an abortion she did not want... 'How would Seya react to that?' She wasn't decided whether to tell him or not... nor was she really conscious of her feelings.   
  
Somehow, lunch break was announced. Seya got hold of Serena and took her to the rooftop 

-"Rena, I..."

-"Seya, please just listen to me without stopping me" she said. Indeed during class she had time to think ... and after visualising all the solutions and scenarios offered to her... she opted for one of them. She knew she had to sort things with Darien and Seya.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, what has Serena decided to do or not? I know there were a lot of conversation in this part and not much of action, but they all needed time to understand and get to know one another. The next chapter should be out in a week. Until then, please review.


	7. Chapter 05 : Wise decision?

**Is There A Written Path To Love**

by **Blue Dreamer** ( bluedreamer80@hotmail.com )

My Website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st   


*~*~ Chapter five: Wise decision? ~*~*

~~~Previous Chapter~~~

-"Seya, please just listen to me without stopping me" she said. Indeed during class she had time to think ... and after visualising all the solutions and scenarios offered to her... she opted for one of them. She knew she had to sort things with Darien and Seya...

~~~~~~

**At the school rooftop  
**  
-"Ok Serena, tell me what's on your mind right now" Seya said

-"Seya, it's quite a long story... but you deserve to know the truth." She started. "You know that Darien and my brother were best of friends..."

-"Yeah so?..."

-"Seya, stop interrupting please!" 

-"Sorry"

-"It's ok. Where was I? Darien was all the time at home as his parents were travelling. I virtually grew up with Darien and realised my feelings for him. The night before his departure we... told our feelings out and we..."

-"You had sex with THAT GUY!" Seya almost freaked out 

-"Yes! My family got to know, and they took it badly..

-"Naturally...he is so..."

-"Seya, will you stop that, please... they found out because I got pregnant"

-"Yeah right Serena, stop joking, I haven't seen any big stomach or a baby anywhere near..."

-"That's because my father forced me into an abortion" Serena was now letting her tears roll down her cheeks, not caring to wipe them off.  
  
Seya was taken aback. His girlfriend had been pregnant? With the other guy?  
  
-"And now what are you going to do" could only ask Seya

-"Darien needs to know" said Serena simply

-"What do you hope by telling him that, are you only hoping that he will leave Katarina and come back to you? You'll probably destroy his relationship with Katarina, is that what you what? If you do like, no, love him, you should let him have a chance to be happy"

-"Darien needs to know, it was HIS child as well as mine"

-"What about us?"

-"Us? Can you still think of us that way? I like you Seya, I probably love you, but I must be honest...Darien... is the person I love more than anyone... It would be unfair for me not to tell you. I truly understood this yesterday, when I saw him. Darien and I may never get together, I might end up being alone, but, it's better that way...I prefer to be honest with you Seya, I'm sorry"

-"So this is how it's going to finish?" asked Seya, "Obviously...it's a silly question...I must leave then...Well... see you ...at...the concert tonight"  
  
With that Seya left quickly leaving Serena more desperate than ever. She hoped he understood her feelings and that he would not be too harsh on her. She decided to go and see Darien, leaving school earlier than scheduled.

*~*~*~*

**At the Shield household  
**  
Serena was at the entrance and rang the doorbell. To her surprised she was greeted by Mrs Shield who was rather surprised to see Serena. 

-"Hello Rena, how are you? It's been a long time"

-"Hello Cassandra, it's nice to see you after all this time. When did you get back?"

-"Actually we just got back with Daniel. As soon as Darien phoned us about the marriage."

-"The marriage?" 

-"Yes, I'm so happy, I'll be a grandmother soon as well, that so fantastic" said Mrs Shield excited not realising Serena's look of dispair

-"Er... could I see Darien please?"

-"Oh sure dear... come in"

-"Thanks"

-"Darien, Serena's come to see you" shouted Mrs Shield  
  
As Darien came out of his room, he was followed by Katarina. She was not quite happy to see him, especially as she knew what had happened between her boyfriend and this girl. She however managed a smile and greeted politely Serena.  
  
-"Hey Meatball Head!" Darien started

-"Darien, I need to talk to you", said Serena wanting to get right to the point "Privately"

-"There is nothing Darien would hide from me" interfered Katarina

-"I am sorry to insist, this is important" Serena said to Katarina and then turned to Darien "How about going outside in the park?"

-"Well" started Darien uneasy "if you really think it's urgent"

-"Yes it is"

-"Fine then" Darien said. "Katy, I won't be too long"  
  
Darien left with Serena, leaving Katarina on pins. She was wondering what to think of this situation and decided to call Seya as the latter had given her his number

-"Are you Seya?" she started

-"Yeah, hey Kat how are you? Seya tried to sound enthusiastic

-"I don't really know...Serena came here and just took Darien...and..."

-"I know...it's complicated... but I cannot tell you anything. It's between them"

-"But I'm Darien's girlfriend, now, why is Serena going after him?"

-"Love" said Seya bitterly

-"You'll broke up?"

-"Yes, about an hour ago"

-"I'm scared. I don't want to loose him..."

-"I know. Listen, I got to go now, my classes are about to begin"

-"Yes, I'm sorry for disturbing you"

-"Not at all.. anyway... I'll see you tonight"

-"Yes tonight...thanks"

-"Bye"

-"Bye"

*~*~*~*

**At the park a little away  
**  
-"What's the matter Meat..."

-"Stop calling me that, it irritates me more than anything Darien, you should know that by now"

-"I'm sorry" said Darien realising she did not seem at ease "Why did you make me come here"

-"Darien, I.." Serena could not tell him like that... her eyes teary looked away from him...

-"Rena...what's wrong, please tell me" Darien asked worried about her "Rena, please look at me, Sere..."

-"I haven't heard that nickname for ages now" Serena said slowly "I...Oh Darien... it's so hard to cope"

-"You heard about our marriage, is it about that?, or about the baby?" 

-"I...heard...about those" she said... "but..."

-"You should be happy for me then without trying to break thinks with Katarina"

-"Don't be so cruel" snapped back Serena angrily "It's just that"

-"Rena, try and understand, I'm now with a nice young woman whose pregnant with my first child"

-"Are you sure about that?" said a whining Serena, "Are you that sure?"

-"Sure of what? That it is my child? There is no doubt about that" said Darien angrily. He then understood what she meant "Rena, are you telling me..."

-"Darien, if you know...I ..."

-"You were pregnant?, I'm already a father, oh my gosh, that's ...well...why did you not tell me? Where is he? Or she? Tell me Rena, why haven't you already showed me?"

-"Hold it will you"

-"No, I would like to see ..."

-"...there is nothing to see Darien...I...my father...forced me into an abortion Darien"

-"What?" Darien was shocked as he did not expect that

-"I did ...did not...but...he...and ...and..."

-"Oh Sere", Darien said taking her in his arms "I'm so sorry...I did not know, I was not with you...I..."Darien was fighting against his tears.  
  
They both just stayed there hugging each other for moral support. Katarina, who could not wait any longer at home went outside and to the park where he saw her boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend together.   
  
-"Sere, what are you going to do now?" Darien asked

-"Do you love her?" Serena asked back

-"Well...there is the baby and I want my child to have a family, and..."  
  
Katarina silently left and ran back to Darien's place, too shocked to do or say anything.  
  
-"Darien, I understand, or at least, I will try to cope with that. I love you, you know that don't you?"

-"Sere, I love you a lot as well...but... Katarina...well"

-"You should return to Katarina now...she might be worried" Serena said abruptly

-"Sere, I want to make sure you're all right"

-"I'm fine" Serena said "I've got to go now. I wish all the best for you and Katarina" Serena ran away from Darien, away from her only love.  
  
Darien could only let her go. He decided to return to Katarina. As she saw him, she was bitter as she heard Darien saying he was with her because of the baby. After a few explanations Katarina was reassured.   
  
-"Katy, I love you, no matter what you may think" he said

-"More than Serena?" she enquired

-"Katy...I"

-"Don't say anything Darien, I don't want any explanations...you're here, that is all that matters to me" she said a little heartbroken but quickly added maliciously "Darien, I want you to make love to me."   
  
Darien kissed her, a kiss full of passion and tenderness, a kiss asking for forgiveness and love. Katarina return the kiss and wanted more. Her tongue parted Darien's lips to reach his tongue. Her hands went under his shirt and removed it. 

Darien's hands travelled as well and went to her firm buttocks. Katarina managed to remove his pants and Darien carried her carefully on the bed and placed himself next to her. Katarina after a few kisses and caresses was on top of Darien.   
  
Their lovemaking was like an insurance for Katarina, as she felt as though she had nothing to worry about, that Darien would be with her no matter what. She knew Darien loved Serena more than her but she was ready to sacrifice her pride for the sake of her family.   
  
As for Darien, he was sure to have made the right choice even though this was not easy to assume.

*~*~*~*

** Meanwhile somewhere in the streets  
**  
'Darien, my one and only love. What is the meaning of love if I cannot be with you?' Serena was at a total loss. She was so absorbed that she did not see a car coming and nearly knocking her down. She just went home and into the room.   
  
'Tonight, I'll leave... I cannot stay here any longer' Serena then decided to write a few letters to her friends and family explaining and thanking. The first one was for her parents   
  
_Dear Mom and Dad,  
I know what I'm about to do will leave you both sad, but please try to understand and forgive me. Life here is unbearable. I cannot take it any longer. This is not about you but about me. I don't want you to cry but please take care of you.  
With all my love  
Your Daughter Serena_  
  
The second one was for her brother  
  
_Drew,  
I know you may be angry and hurt after you read this letter, but I wanted you to know how much I loved you and cared about you. I want you to take care of Mum and Dad and to make them understand my situation. I'm sorry to leave you alone here, but, please, don't take any judgements on my actions  
Your ever loving sister Serena   
_  
The third letter was destined to Molly, her best friend:  
  
_Molly,  
I am very sorry to go without telling you bye, but if I do so, I know, you'll never let me go. I needed to tell you what a great friend you have being to me and that I really had nice times with you. I want you to remember all the good times we shared. Please forgive me Molly but this is a goodbye  
Your best friend Serena  
_  
The fourth letter was for Seya  
  
_Seya,  
When you'll be reading this letter, I would be already gone. I feel ashamed not to have told you the truth earlier but I was scared probably. You were really a great friend and I loved you a lot... but my heart was taken elsewhere. Seya, I just want you to lead a normal life. I just hope you'll forgive me for what I've done, even though I cannot forgive myself.  
Bye Seya  
Your one and only Meatball Head  
_  
And finally her last letter to Darien  
  
_Dear Darien,  
When you'd be reading this letter, I won't be there anymore to disturb you or Katarina. It's better that way, as I am really jealous of her. This situation is not easy for me and... well I guess I'm not strong enough. I somehow wish you all the luck with the baby and with Katarina.  
Bye my love  
Sere  
_  
Serena prepared all the envelops and wrote the names on them. She then prepared her bags and took all her money and was ready to go... 

She then went to her parents room and left the first letter, then went to her brother's room to do the same. As she was going to the concert, she dropped by Molly's house and gave the letter to Molly's mum. 

She decided to post Darien's letter, as she was afraid he would get to it before. 

Heading towards the concert hall, and the show having already started, she went backstage (she still had the passes to do so) and left the last letter for Seya.  
  
Having done her last task she headed towards the airport and had enough money for a ticket to Paris. Determined to survive, she wanted to start a new life, far from everything and everyone. 

The only way was to go far, far enough for no one to find her... 

As the plane was taking off...she could only say softly "Goodbye my love"  


*~*~*~*

What do you think? Should I end this story once and for all here or not? Indeed, I like endings like this where one could imagine his own sequel. I've not quite decided whether to continue or not. If I get enough reviews telling me to continue, I would do so. Otherwise, well, it's quite a twisted ending, what do you say?   
  
Blue Dreamer  
  
  



	8. Chapter 06 : Baby Love?

**Is There A Written Path To Love**

by **Blue Dreamer** ( bluedreamer80@hotmail.com )

My Website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st   


*~*~ Chapter six: Baby love ~*~*

~~~Author's Notes~~~

I was hesitant whether to stop the story at chapter five or continue... but after all your reviews and also my personal opinion pushed me to continue the fic... At the end of chapter five... I left an ending that could make each of you think of your own continuation... Anyways, I hope you won't be disappointed by the way I continue this story. And you know what you have to do after... review please :)   
  
Enough of all this bla bla ... now on with the story 

~~~~~~

As Serena's plane took off, she was not aware of what her departure would cause. She was convinced to have done the right choice leaving everyone behind.  
  
**At the Three Lights' Concert**  
  
-"Why didn't Serena come" asked Molly to Seya

-"We...broke up" answered a sad looking Seya to a surprised Molly

-"When?" 

-"It doesn't matter... She...did not love me enough... not like..."

-"Not like Darien, isn't it?"  
  
Seya nodded. Molly did not know what to say or do to comfort her friend. As they were both silently waiting in Seya's changing room, Seya saw a letter addressed to him and recognised Serena's writing. Seya quickly opened it and read it.  
  
-"No...why did you do such a think!" shouted Seya which alarmed Molly...

-"Why what has Rena done??, don't tell me she..."

-"She left town I guess"  
  
At that moment Yaten and Taiki entered the room followed by Andrew, Katarina and Darien who had all come to the concert. They all wondered what had happened as they heard Seya scream. Seya was furious at Darien

-"It's all your fault!, why did you come back and destroy our lives"  
  
Darien did not answer as he was not aware of the situation  
  
-"She's gone..."

-"Gone, gone where" asked Andrew

-"I don't know" answered Seya...  
  
Katarina was upset...and with her baby and all and was not feeling right at all. She fainted but luckily Andrew caught her before she knocked her head. As he put her on the sofa, Darien came running towards her and pushed Andrew away

-"Are you okay Kat" 

-"Yes I'm alright" said Katarina

-"We better be heading home"  
  
Katarina agreed and she slowly got up and after saying bye to everyone, they both left.  
  
Andrew followed after them after being sure that Seya was okay.

-"Don't worry Drew, his two brothers are there" said Molly as she going to be dropped home by Andrew.

-"Yeah but poor guy... I can understand how he feels"  
  
Seya went home with his two brothers and went straight to his room. As he was alone he started to cry... 'Why Serena, I'm sure you could have loved me...if you gave us some time'

*~*~*~*

**At the Tsukino's  
**  
As he got home, Andrew rushed to Serena's room to find it empty. He went to her drawers to find them not so full as before. 'Serena must have taken the minimum not to be loaded with baggage'. 

Andrew then went to his room, a little upset that his sister left like that. On his desk he saw a letter and knew it was from his sister. 

As he opened it and read it, he realised how much Serena suffered after Darien's departure and her abortion making things worse. Andrew was upset for not supporting Serena when she needed her family... 'I should have opposed to Dad when he forced Serena on giving up on her child...'   
  
Ken and Ilene just got home from their dinner. Andrew remembered Serena's letter: 'I want you to take care of Mum and Dad' Andrew then went and greeted his parents

-"And where is Serena?" they asked

-"You should go to your room" Andrew said

-"Why what's wrong? What has Serena done???" asked Ken

-"Er...I'll explain, but first..."

-"Okay..." Ilene got to the room and saw on her bed a letter. As she opened it and was about to read it Andrew told her to sit down before which Ilene did  
  
As she read the letter out loud...tears was pouring down her face...

-"Why did she leave us" she said between tears

-"I don't understand this girl" Ken said angrily... "Why has she left like that... she had a wonderful life, with a nice boyfriend ...and"

-"No, she was not happy" said Andrew  
  
Andrew then explained about Darien's return and about his girlfriend Katarina.

-"Poor Baby! said Ilene sadly whipping her tears "Where is she going to go? And how is she going to manage alone?"

-"It may be good for her" said Ken rather coldly. "She left home...and will start a new life somewhere.. it can only be good. And now, I don't want to hear about this."  
  
It was obvious that Ken was affected by his daughter's departure. However as he hardly showed his feelings to his children... he tried to remain calm but Ilene and Andrew knew that he was probably more affected than both of them. Andrew left the room and went back to his. Ilene and Ken went to bed.

*~*~*~*

The next morning, Katarina woke up early and went to fetch the mail. She noticed one addressed to Darien which looked similar to what Seya received. 

Her first thought was to destroy this letter... but then it was not in her nature to do such things. 'The sooner Darien can forget her, the better it is...she must be telling him she left...'  
  
Katarina brought the letter to Darien's room and woke him up

-"Darling, there's a letter for you"

-"Yeah so?" he then realised from whom it could be and woke up in an instant  
  
As Katarina handed him the letter, Darien was thankful for having such an understanding fiancée. He went a little away and read the letter. After reading, he was a little annoyed but in a way relieved. 'After all, if you're far away from me, I may be able to really focus on Katarina and the baby...'

*~*~*~*

As Molly got hold of the letter, she read it carefully. She was sad her best friend left but Serena was not happy... and did not even tell her. Molly was hurt by Serena's reaction 'Did she not trust me enough or what?' Molly then though of Seya 'Poor Seya, how could Serena leave him like that alone' Molly always had feelings for Seya but as the latter had fallen for Serena and that she had been responding to his charms... 

Molly kept her feelings to herself. 'I have to let time pass... then, I will tell Seya about my feelings for him. I just hope he will be able to forget Serena as his girlfriend' Molly was aware the situation was complicated, but as Serena left...she knew she could try.

*~*~*~*

Two months later, the gossip news magazines were highlighting the new relationship between Seya and Molly. Seya's and his brothers' carrier was going off fine... 

They were still on top of the charts. Seya had accepted the fact Serena had left and was now with Molly. She knew that this relationship would take some time to really establish but Seya was now in love with her, nearly as much as she loved him.   
  
Katarina was now six month pregnant. She was now getting easily tired and the foetus was often giving knocks to her stomach. 

Darien was not often at home as he got a executive post in a law firm and had lot of work. His boss realised within a week Darien's capacities and was assigned the hardest cases.  
  
Andrew was leading his normal life between home and university where he was teaching. Ilene and Ken had gone back to their previous task... and life was going though normally.

*~*~*~*

Three months later, Darien got a call at work. His wife was going into labor. He rushed to the hospital and only got there two hours later due to severe traffic-jam to find Katarina holding a baby in her arms.

Their baby... a sweet little boy who looked just like his father. Darien was so proud of his son.  
  
-"Katarina, it's our son, it's him, isn't it?"

-"Yes, you are now a father Darien," she answered

-Thank you darling"

-"Thank you as well... what shall we call him?"

-"How about Matthew?"

-"Matthew Shield? Yes I like that"

-"Go for Matthew then... I can't believe you gave birth to the most beautiful baby I've ever seen" Darien said thrilled. He then added "You must be tired after all this...I'll let you sleep and go register the baby and come back"  
  
He kissed Katarina and the baby before leaving the room and go register his child. His mood saddened on his way... 'I should have been my second baby...Rena, what are you doing? Could you really think I would forget you?'  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I will have to stop here. I know this fic is without Serena, but after all she has gone leaving everyone behind. I felt it was necessary for her not to appear in this chapter even though everyone thinks of her... Anyways... please let me know your critics on the story so far.  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 07 : It's difficult to forget yo...

**Is There A Written Path To Love**

by **Blue Dreamer** ( bluedreamer80@hotmail.com )

My Website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st   


*~*~ Chapter seven: It's difficult to forget your past ~*~*

  
Three years have passed since Serena left Japan for France. She did not quite know why she opted for that destination as she hated the French classes she used to have at school. However, she got accustomed to the language and was now quite fluent in the language. 

*~*~*~*

**A little recap on Serena's three years in Paris:  
**  
Life in Paris wasn't easy for Serena especially as she had to find a job and get money to pay for her apartment and her daily needs. With no qualifications whatsoever, she had little choice left. 

Having taken ballet classes in Tokyo, Serena became a strip dancer in a cabaret. Her first few days were terrible... but as time passed, she got used to it. 'I have to survive' she thought.   
  
Her boss was not very nice to his employees and Serena had to cope with sexual harassment as Mr Robert used to come in the girls changing room and touch the girls. As the job was well paid, no one ever complained.  
  
Luckily enough her apartment was her little paradise. She would not go out much. 

She was attending to her house tasks and surprising enough her place was nice and neat 'Who would have thought that of Serena Tsukino' she laughed to herself.  
  
As she arrived, she tried hard to forget Darien. She went out with a man called David; it's actually him who taught her the language but after some time realised it was no point. 

Darien would always remain in her heart and soul.  
  
Some months, when she really needed money for expenses, she would pose as a model for painters and photographers. She was ready to do anything but not to prostitute herself, she was clear on that point.  
  
One evening, she read a gossip magazine to find out that Mr and Mrs Shield (Darien and Katarina) got a baby boy named Matthew. Instinctively her fingers went to her stomach, where once there was his child as well... 'Could he have forgotten that? Could he have forgotten me?'  
  
Timed passed like that as Serena grew up to become cold and insensitive to men.

*~*~*~*

**Back to the time line  
**  
Serena went to the buy her usual magazines after having bought her food stuff. 

Going back to her apartment she was reading the magazine and her eyes caught immediately an article: "le célèbre homme d'affaire Mr Darien Shield en grief après à l'annonce de la mort de sa femme" (the famous Japanese business man Darien Shield in grief after the announcement of his wife death).

The article was relating his wife's death, a car accident it seemed as she was with a friend of theirs. The other person was not named, however Serena felled uncomfortable about this situation.  
  
After getting home, she took the phone...and after long hesitations, Serena decided to dial her home number in Tokyo. 

-"Hello, Tsukino Residence" said a feminine voice Serena recognised immediately. It was her mother's. She could not speak... it was a shock to hear her mother after all this time.

-"May I know who's speaking" asked Ilene a little annoyed

-"Mum...it's me" Serena finally said

-"Serena, is that really you?" 

-"Yes, how are you?"

-"You know the news, don't you? Ilene asked

-"About Katarina" Serena cautiously asked

-"Yes, and Andrew" Ilene said 

-"Andrew was the second person?" I knew something was not right, my god no" Serena was crying and screaming. "Why, what happened?"

-"No one really knows Serena"

-"But..."

-"Serena" Ilene interrupted her, "Why don't you come back. We need you darling"

-"I...I...can't" she answered 'How could I face my family telling them that I'm a strip dancer and a nude model'

-"Ilene, if Serena does not want to come let her be wherever she is" Ken said to Ilene

-"By the way, where are you darling, are you okay?" asked Ilene hoping Serena hadn't heard her father through the phone

-"Er... I can't tell you" she said. "Dad is furious, isn't he?"

-"Ilene, put that phone down at once, we cannot talk to strangers like that"  
  
He took the phone from his wife's hands and shouted "Whoever you are don't call here" and banged the receiver. 

Ken was really hurt that his precious daughter had left home like that. His pride made him do stupid thinks... but inside him his heart shed into pieces. 

Ilene could only say "We've now probably really lost her Ken, it's all your fault"

*~*~*~*

**Back to Serena's apartment  
**  
Serena reread the article. 'Darien has to look after his son alone - how is he going to manage now?' Serena just stayed like that on her bed... and fell asleep... until the phone rang

-"Serena, où êtes vous donc???" her boss was shouting (Serena, where are you)

-"J'arrive tout de suite Monsieur" she answered (I'll come straight away Sir)

-"Dépêchez-vous sinon je vous vire" he warned (Hurry up or I'll fire you)  
  
Serena ran to her workplace and changed in seconds. She had to perform...no matter how thinks were going for her. She arrived just in time for her show. The place was crowed like each Saturday night. Men were drooling over the girls and liquor was in each glass. 

The music started. Serena appeared on stage. Men were whistling and the ones a little more drunk were insulting her. She was used to this, however it always felt bad to be treated like some kind a cheap thing. She was wearing a sailor outfit just like what she used to have for school.   
  
The first glove, then the other was removed. As she was twisting her body sensuously with the help of the metallic bar, she removed her high heel shoes. 

She then had proceeded in removing her shirt, slowly and make all the men's desire go nuts as a bra was being revealed.. The next item to fall was her skirt leaving her in a tiny string. After a few movements of erotic dancing, her bra fell. She then had to approach a man as her boss indicated to her earlier in the dressing room (some rich person) for him to remove to come onstage and remove her last garment. 

On the process she had to undergo his touching her. As the music finished. she went back to the dressing room to find her boss there, as usual:

-"From next week, I want the shows to get hotter" he said in French

-"What do you mean" Serena asked while dressing up quickly. Her only wish was to get as fast as possible to her apartment and lock herself up

-"From next week I've decided to have onstage sex" he said grinning

-"But..."

-"No buts, dear" he said touching her bum with both hands and bringing her towards him. He attempted to kiss her but she pushed him back

-"It's not yet next week"

-"I'll be waiting for you on Monday dear"  
  
Serena left the place as quickly as possible and got home 10 minutes later... 'What I am going to do now? I cannot possibly comply to this' Serena had made up her mind to leave Mr Robert's strip joint. She picked up the phone and dialled her work place

-"Striptease Center bonsoir?" a voice answered

-"Bonsoir Nicole, could you pass me the boss please?"

-"Bonsoir ma chérie" the boss asked (Good evening dear)

-"J'ai décidé d'arrêter de travailler pour vous" Serena said blankly (I've decided to stop working for you)

-"Vous ne pouvez pas" he said (You can't)

-" Et pourtant je le fais" (I'm doing it anyhow)

-"Vous risquez de le payer cher Mademoiselle" (You'll pay for that Miss)

-"Ce sont des menaces ?" asked Serena angrily (Are you threatening me ?)

-"Vous ferez mieux de faire gaffe" he said and put the phone down (you'd better be careful)  
  
Serena was disorientated. Having no more job, threats... what options were to be left to her as she did not want to go back to Japan? After a few days to get back to a more normal life, she decided to see the job offers and her eyes focused on one "Seek nanny for our three year old son speaking japanese and french. Contact Mme Dupont" 

'That's interesting' she taught, after all, Serena always adored kids, and kids always liked her. She decided to call this lady and got an appointment the next day. 

After that interview, Serena was offered the job straight away as André, the little boy, liked her very much. Not only was she going to get a decent salary, but she was going to stay with them and would not be paying rent. 

The reason for the Dupont's to want their son to lean Japanese was simple: Mr Dupont's a businessman and wants his son to take over his business when time comes. Having dealings with Japan and not understanding the Japanese culture, he decided his son would have what he's lacking.

*~*~*~*

**A few months later  
**  
This family was extremely nice, making Serena feel like she was part of the family. André was a brilliant little boy, catching the language quite fast for a boy of three. Mr Dupont was very happy as he wanted his son to be able to converse a little with his Japanese partner's son who was due next week.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, well... guess who this boy will be? And who the partner may be? Seems easy isn't it... Well you'll have to wait three weeks to know what happens as I will be going on holidays to Nice (South of France)... Okay guys, hope you like the fic so far. I'm expecting loads of reviews as I get back   
  
Blue Dreamer  



	10. Chapter 08 : Can everything go back to n...

**Is There A Written Path To Love**

by **Blue Dreamer** ( bluedreamer80@hotmail.com )

My Website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st   


*~*~ Chapter eight: Can everything go back to normal? ~*~*

  
**At the Dupont's household  
**  
As Serena came out of her room, she saw Mrs Dupont cleaning the hall

-"Good Morning Mrs Dupont"

-"Good Morning Serena" she replied "My husband's partner's coming this evening, I have to get everything organised"

-"I can understand. Er, do you need any help?" Serena asked

-"I wouldn't say no, thank you"

-"My pleasure"  
  
Serena was willing to help them as this family has been extremely nice to her... Mrs Dupont often worried about Serena when the latter was sad and thinking of her past in Japan but also her debut in Paris 'She reminds me of Mum' Serena was often nostalgic when she thought of her family and friends she left behind.  
  
Later that day, as the house was nice and neat, Serena played with André and was quite impatient to see the guests as she hasn't been in contact with Japanese people since her departure from Tokyo...   
  
The doorbell rang and Serena jumped... a little nervous perhaps wondering whether she knows this person or not 'What if I know him?' but then 'I don't know everyone... can you just imagine me falling on someone I know... I'm being stupid'  
  
Mr and Mrs Dupont have opened the door to great this person. As Serena got up to go into her room (as she was an employee after all), she got glimses of a mischievous little boy probably younger than André. 'Funny, he reminds me of someone' Somehow Serena could not figure it out. As she left the hall, she could hear the Dupont's talking with this mysterious guest 

-"I hope you had a nice journey" enquired Mrs Dupont

-"I'm used to travelling... but my son's a little disoriented" the man answered "It's Ryo's first trip outside Japan"

-"And this is our son André" Mr Dupont said presenting his son  
  
Little André managed to say hello in Japanese which impressed the Japanese guest. Serena, in her room was really puzzled 'No it cannot be, not him?!? But that voice, I've heard it so many times...'  
  
Serena was interrupted as Mrs Dupont knocked at her room

-"Serena, why don't you come out?"

-"Er..." Serena started  
  
Mrs Dupont saw something was wrong "What's the matter? You most probably must have heard or saw him as..."

-"Yes I know him..." Serena said 'I don't have much of a choice do I? After all it might be a good way to renew with my past... starting with Seya!  
  
As Serena came out of her room, Seya gasped in shock

-"Rena is that really you?"

-"I see you know each" said Mr Dupont a little surprised

-"Yes we met in Japan and were in the same high school" said Serena  
  
Seya was a little hurt as Serena just mentioned him as an acquaintance

-"Yes, we knew each other quite well actually" he said

-"Serena, if we knew you've known him... things would have been easier for my firm to convince him to come" said Mr Dupont jokingly. Indeed Mr Dupont was handling an advertising firm... and for one of his campaigns needed this famous singer Seya Light who's still as popular.  
  
Serena was not quite at ease and tried to change the subject

-"So how is Molly? I read about your marriage in a magazine. Why didn't she come?"

-"Molly wanted to come but she's pregnant... and the doctors told her not to travel" said Seya a little uneasily. He remembered how Serena reacted when she learned Katarina was pregnant.

-"Oh!" was the answer of Serena, her voice a little shaky  
  
Mr and Mrs Dupont understood that Seya and Serena had lots to talk about and decided to let them alone

-"We've got to see about the dinner... just stay here both of you... you seem to have lots to talk about" said Mrs Dupont rather quickly before pulling her husband with her to the kitchen  
  
-"Rena, can you just imagine how anxious we all were???" started Seya "I was so upset..."

-"So upset that you married Molly" interrupted Serena

-"You're being selfish and unfair" said Seya hurt by what Serena just told him "You don't know in what state I was when I read your letter... I... nearly... well lucky to Molly I'm still alive... and..."

-"Seya, I'm so sorry" said Serena as she regretted her words "It's just so sudden to see you here"

-"By the way Rena, do you know about the accident?"  
  
Serena nodded "But I don't really know the whole story, what was Andrew doing with Katarina?"

-"It's a long story, but to make thinks short... let's say that Kat was always on pins as she realised Darien was not thinking of her... He loves you and Kat was really hurt. On the other hand, your brother liked Kat quite a lot I guess and they had an affair..."

-"Are you trying to say that Andrew slept with his best friend's wife?" asked Serena astonished

-"Well, it seemed that way... anyways, one evening as they were going to their hideout Andrew's car got hit by a truck coming the other way... the driver was drunk and now is in prison... It was a serious case as the police suspected Darien for a long time... anyhow thinks got back to normal now and Darien's taking care of his son Matthew"

-"All this is my fault...poor Darien...I...destroyed so many people..."

-"Sh...Rena, don't think that way, it's not your fault... One cannot reason with it's heart you know?"

-" What should I do Seya?" asked a pleading Serena 

-"I guess it's time to go back home and face your family and friends..."

-" I cannot Seya, I really cannot... if you know"

-"Rena, no one needs to know if you don't want to"

-"Yes Seya, I will go back home"  
  
Serena had now made up her mind to go back home, where she belonged, where her life and only love lived. As she later announced this to the Dupont's, they were all sad as Serena was very pleasant. André was not happy at all about this and started to cry "I don't want Serena to go" 

-"Don't worry, I'll come back to visit you... and you can come over to Japan and stay with me"  
  
The little boy still sobbing agreed on this proposition. Serena decided to go back with Seya, which left her time to pack and see to legal stuff. Two weeks later Seya and Serena boarded a flight to Tokyo.  
  
-"How are you feeling Serena?" asked Seya jokingly

-"Not what well... I'm rather nervous to face everyone" she said

-"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will pass of fine"

-"Seya... I ... wanted to thank you... for everything... for your support..."

-"Hey Meatball Head, don't mention it"

-"Don't you start with that" laughed Serena  
  
The next moment the two of them were laughing and joking, just like those days in high school when things seemed less serious... people on board were wandering who this girl was. 

Unfortunately, a journalist was on board... he had been following Seya for some time now and having known that Serena was Seya's former girlfriend wanted to write a scandalous article... 'well well... it seems that I lucky today' he grinned evilly as he thought of his article.  
  
Twenty hours later, the plane landed at Tokyo International Airport. As Serena and Seya got off the plane, Serena exclaimed "Tokyo, here I come" Her face was mixed with excitement, nervousness, and worry... Coming back home was to Serena the biggest task she would have to cope with  
  


End of Chapter Eight  
  
Okay guys, I have to stop here... Well, well, Serena's gone back to her hometown... How is everyone going to react to her sudden arrival? Anyways, please tell me how you like it so far  



	11. Chapter 09 : Seeing the loved ones again

**Is There A Written Path To Love**

by **Blue Dreamer** ( bluedreamer80@hotmail.com )

My Website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st   


*~*~ Chapter nine: Seeing the loved ones again ~*~*

~~~Previous Chapter~~~

As Serena and Seya got off the plane, Serena exclaimed "Tokyo, here I come" Her face was mixed with excitement, nervousness, and worry... Coming back home was to Serena the biggest task she would have to cope with

~~~~~~

**At Tokyo International Airport  
**  
-"Seya, I'm nervous" started Serena as they got off the plane. "What will everyone think about me and my arrival here and what will my parents say, and Darien?"

-"Don't worry, they will understand" said Seya trying to reassure her

-"Do you honestly believe that I can just come back and that everything will be back to normal??"

-"Maybe not at the start but you will have to force yourself a little...a lot" Seya said

-"Yeah... you're probably..." answered Serena  
  
Serena was cut in her words by a group of journalist who got to know that the idol singer was back from his trip, and seeing Serena with him made them happy as they thought of a new scandal title : "Seya Light leaving wife and child for his ex". 

Before Seya or Serena could do anything pictures have been taken of the two and questions were being asked: Seya, did you go to Paris for professional reasons or was it to date your ex-girlfriend? Are you going to divorce? A kiss for the pictures... and so on. 

Seya and Serena were furious as they remembered the times they used to date and were having a tough times due to the paparazzi. They somehow managed to pass them all and got into a taxi.   
  
-"Serena, do you want to come home, or do you want to see your parents, or maybe...?" he asked the girl

-"No Seya, I'll go home and see my parents. They must be quite anxious"

-"Ok."  
  
Half an hour later, the taxi dropped Serena in front of her house.

-"Thanks Seya, for everything, really"

-"Don't mention it Serena, I'll send you my bill a little later" he answered back

-"Yeah right !" laughed Serena

-"It's good to see you laughing Odango"

-"Why you ..."  
  
The taxi left leaving Serena a little worried... she took all the courage she had and went to ring at her doorbell. As the door opened, Serena nearly got a heart attack as much as the person who opened the door. Ilene had aged a lot... 'worries... it's all my fault' Serena thought.

-"Rena, it's really you?????" asked Ilene

-"Yes mom, I'm back home, that's if you and Dad don't mind" Serena said cautiously

-"Of course dear, please come home. I missed you so much" said Ilene crying and hugging Serena in her arms.  
  
Serena felt strange entering her own house even though she also felt secure. The last months had been hell for her working at the strip club. However, now she was home. As she entered the hall, she couldn't help realise that everything had changed

-"Mom, you changed the whole setting of the house?" 

-"Yes, I guess I needn't to do something, you know when Andrew..." said Ilene sobbing

-"Mom, I... I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier"

-"You're home, that's all that matters." Then Ilene asked her where she was

-"Paris" said Serena abruptly

-"Romantic city right?"

-"Guess so"

-"So what have you been doing there?"

-"I'm tired Mom, can't I get some sleep" said Serena not wanting to tell about her bad experiences

-"Sorry dear, you must be tired" said Ilene a little sad 'My daughter's changed so much... she's got hard... I wander what happened to her over there'. "You can go to your room, we'll speak later dear"

-"Thanks mom" said Serena and quickly went upstairs into her room.  
  
Serena locked herself in her room. As she looked around, she was amazed to see that nothing had changed... Her mother kept the room the same way. 

Emotionally exhausted, Serena fell asleep and only woke up next morning. As she was about the get out of her room, she stopped and thought of how her father would react. 'He'd probably yell at me' Somehow, she made a move to the outside.  
  
As she entered the kitchen, Ken ran and hugged his daughter. Serena was relieved and both just hugged each other for a few minutes.  
  
-"Look at you Rena, so ... so grown up" he started

-"I'll still be your baby girl" Serena said laughingly 

-"I would like to... but I realise that you've changed, matured and... there is something that makes you an adult"

-"Dad!!!"

-"I'm just happy you're back"  
  
Serena and her parents had a long talk, about everything that had happened these last few years. 

Difficult topics were brought back like her abortion and her father's attitude towards Darien, her running away, and most important what had happened to her in Paris.   
  
Ken and Ilene were shocked to know what Serena had been doing as a living but they did not scold her. 

They just listened and tried to understand her. As they came to speak about Andrew, Serena was quite curious to know what exactly happened.  
  
-"It's just that..." started Ilene "After you left... things changed a lot. Andrew had completely fallen for Katarina, and Katarina was feeling insecure because..."

-"...but I wasn't there, and she had Darien, and..."

-"Let me finish young girl" 

-"Sorry mum"

-"Darien had been acting strange and even though he was with Katarina, she felt that he was not totally thinking of her"

-"You mean to say Darien still loves me?" asked Serena

-"Don't jump on conclusions little girl" said Ken angrily

-"Yes dear", answered Ilene "You know that achieving love is not always easy Rena... I've told you this several times when you were small... you will have to follow many paths to get to your goal and..."  
  
Serena could not take it any longer and ran outside... ran towards where her one and only love's place. 

As she got there, and rang the doorbell, a little child opened the door for her. 'A miniature of Darien' 

Serena was taken aback as she fad forgotten about Matthew. As she turned to leave without answering the child Darien called out for her

-"Serena, is that you?" he asked a little uncertain

-"Why, have I changed that much?" said Serena as she turned back

-"Well... actually yes you have. And quite a lot I should say" Darien answered  
  
-"Who is she Dad?" Matthew asked

-"This is Serena" answered Darien  
  
Serena realised the close bond between father and son. She could not help think of her lost baby, 'or shouldn't I say our their lost baby'.   
  
-"I just came by... I gotta go" said Serena quickly

-"No, why don't you come inside" he suggested

-"Is it okay with you Matthew?" Serena asked  
  
Little Matthew nodded, and Serena went inside Darien's place. It felt so strange going inside his place... so many memories... last time she had come, they had ended up making love.  
  
Matthew was intrigued by this newcomer and asked her how she knew Darien  
  
-"Actually, he was my brother's best friend" said Serena

-"You're uncle Andrew's sis?" asked Matthew surprised "I did not know"

-"I was away for some time, in Paris"

-"Paris!" the little boy was exited as he had never travelled.  
  


Serena gave a few details about her trip there.   
  
Darien noticed that Serena's childhood was no more to be seen in her eyes 'Man, she must have gone through some bad stuff' Unable to figure out what happened as Serena would not answer... Darien gave up for the time being.

As Matthew when to his room to fetch a new toy of his, Darien insisted again

-"Why do you think something had happened?" Serena then tried to change the subject "Matthew's quite a child... As mischievous as the father" Serena tried laughing

-"Serena, tell me"

-"Definitely like you. I can remember when we were younger..."  
  
-"Tell me Serena" asked Matthew as he came back "Daddy was as naughty as me?"

-"More I would say" answered Serena

-"Really?" asked the boy

-"Rena, you should not be telling this" said Darien  
  
After some time, Serena decided to make a move and go back home. Darien propose to take her home but she declined the offer. 

-"No not this time Darien" she said a little sadly 'Not this time'  
  
As Serena left... souvenirs of their past came back ton her. Their childhood playing and fighting, her brother, their picnics... and how they ended up in bed... Serena shook her head... thinks will never be the same... never  
  
As Darien closed the door on Serena, a pair of eyes were looking at him.   
  
-"Daddy, will she be my new mummy? He asked out of the blue

-"I don't know" Darien answered

-"But you love her, don't you"

-"Yes I do"

-"More than mummy?" Matthew asked  
  
Darien could not answer Matthew "It's different."  
  
Matthew could not quite understand   
  
"You'll understand later, as you grow older" Darien then remembered when he was younger... and fighting with Serena and telling Ilene that he would not want to have a girlfriend  
  


**~~~Flashback~~~**

-"You'll never know when it happens love is a strange feeling" had said Ilene

-"But Is there a written path to love Mummy" had asked Serena 

-"No dear... there is no such think. Each of you will have to make your own path to find love"

-"I will never fall in love... girls are such a nuisance... just look at Serena"  
  
And then fights used to start again  
  
End of flashback...

~~~~~~

Okay that's it for now. Next chapter will be my last one on this story... I'm still hesitating... happy or sad ending... I would appreciate if you could help me decide. Until then, email or reviews are more than welcomed  
  
  



	12. Chapter 10 : An uncertain future

**Is There A Written Path To Love**

by **Blue Dreamer** ( bluedreamer80@hotmail.com )

My Website: http://www.landofdreams.fr.st   


*~*~ Chapter ten: an uncertain future ~*~*

~~~Previous Chapter~~~

Flashback...  
  
-"You'll never know when it happens love is a strange feeling" had said Ilene  
-"But Is there a written path to love Mummy" had asked Serena   
-"No dear... there is no such think. Each of you will have to make your own path to find love"  
-"I will never fall in love... girls are such a nuisance... just look at Serena"  
  
And then fights used to start again  
  
End of flashback...

~~~~~~

Serena walked back home thinking about all the recent events... 'so much has happened and nothing will be the same again... never'

As she got back home... Ilene was waiting for her

-"We really need to talk Serena" she had said

-"I know mother, I know"   
  
The two of them went to the kitchen where Ilene had prepared some tea and some cookies... 'Mom, you're still the same' Serena thought sadly... After settling down and eating a few cookies, Ilene started

-"Have you decided on what you're going to do?"

-"About what?"

-"Everything dear... your studies for one thing" Ilene stated before hesitating and continuing "...and... Darien?"

-"I don't know... I want to continue and get into university.. unfortunately, I never finished high school.. and..."

-"It's not too late Serena"

-"I know... it's just that... well, it's not easy going back ..."

-"Rena, I'm glad you what to continue"

-"Mom, I want to be strong? Will you help me?" Serena asked

-"Of course dear, of course"

-"Somehow... I will need to deal with Darien by myself...What should I do?"

-"Only you can answer that Serena, only your heart and soul can guide you"

-"How come you were so sure about Dad?" 

-"Well, you know, those days, it was not as complicated... our parents had practically arranged our meeting... and... well... Ken was just as adorable.." Ilene was giggling as she was remembering her first meetings with Ken

-"Mom, I'll need time... I'll need time" 

-"You'll have all the time you need" interrupted Ken as he entered the kitchen

-"Dad?" 

-"But I'd be glad if you... could finish your studies"  
  
Both women looked at each other and laughed  
  
-"I was planning on doing so Dad" Serena answered between giggles

-"I'm a happy man then"

-"I never realised how much it was important before leaving for Paris... never" she commented "Now I know...I've learned how much studies are important..."

*~*~*~*

**The next morning at the Tokyo University campus  
**  
-"I would like to fill in for the paramedic degree please" Serena started

-"I see you want to become a nurse" the lady asked her

-"Yes, I would love to heal people..." Serena thought and to herself 'I need to be healed as well..."

-"Okay miss... here you are"

-"I have to fill all this... oh my gosh...it's going to take ages..."

-"I'll help you don't worry miss" the lady said laughing, "you're lucky that there is no one else"

-"Thank you so much..." Serena was genuinely happy  
  
After the casualties... name, address... and so on ... the education part came in

-"I haven't finished high school" Serena said unsurely

-"Are you planning on finishing your high school?"

-"Not really... it's too much of bad memories..." 

-"Okay... you're lucky that the university can accept you... however, you will need to take a special university entrance exam... that's the only condition required" the lady told her

-"That's fine with me...thanks so much for everything Mrs Shunto

-"You're welcome Ms Tsukino" she answered back "You'll get a paper in about two weeks with the dates of the exam... best of luck"  
  
With that Serena left the university entry bureau. 'I'll be starting a new life... let's make the most out of it'  
  
As she was walking around the campus... she noticed a familiar face   
  
-"Molly, it's you!!!!" Serena asked with a little excitement as she recognised one of her high school friend

-"Rena?!?" Molly was taken aback... "Is that you? What are you doing at the university? And why did you not call or anything as you came back ..."

-"Oh Molly... I'll explain... I promise... but not right here..." Serena stated seeing curious faces looking at her

-"Oh... sorry, I have to introduce you to Mike... my future colleague ... he is doing medicine just like me..."

-"Nice to meet you Mike"

-"The pleasure is mine" he answered  
  
-"Molly, I'll catch you later, kay?" Serena told her ... 

-"No problem Rena..." she laughed

-"Thanks, I'll call you"

-"See you then later"  
  
With that, Serena was out... and was at the but stop waiting to get back home and tell her parents. 'Molly has changed so much... I can't believe. Obviously... motherhood must be changing you quite a bit'   
  
Serena was amazed by what Molly was doing... she was married, with kid and was continuing her studies and planning to become a surgeon... 'It had always been her dream...'  
  
Her thoughts was cut short as she heard her name being called  
  
-"Serena..." a voice called out from a sports car

-"Er...Darien?" 

-"Yeah... what are you doing here? Came to see Molly?" he asked her

-"I saw her... she seems fine" Serena told before adding "I'm going to continue my studies... seriously this time"

-"Hey Rena, need a trip back home?"

-"No Darien, I'd..."

-"Come on Rena... I can see you are dying to get into this car..." 

-"Okay... one condition..."

-"Whatever you want sweetie" he laughed

-"I get to drive"

'I shouldn't have spoken so quickly... Now it's too late... just hope she can drive properly'

-"I can drive Darien" she told him seeing his hesitations

-"Fine then, lets check that out"  
  
Twenty minutes later... Serena stopped the car in front of her house  
  
-"Waouh... you can drive after all" Darien said

-"Why... you macho man..." she laughed...   
  
One could think that Serena and Darien were acting like they used to fight as kids... somehow, the two were very tensed. As Serena opened the door and got out... Darien jumped to the driver's seat and asked her about her plans  
  
-"My plans... what plans?" she asked him back

-"For tonight? I'd like to have dinner with you?" 

-"I'm not sure that's such a good idea"

-"Please Serena... we need to get things cleared between the two of us"

-"Okay then, come and fetch me at 8.

-"Fine.. see you tonight Serena" Darien said before driving away...

*~*~*~*

**That evening  
**  
-"Sharp to time I can see" Serena commented

-"Yes I am"

-"And where is Matthew?" 

-"With my parents... they are looking after firm"

-"Oh...okay"

-"Serena, where do you want to go?"  
  
Serena did not answer immediately... She starred at Darien and then she told him she wanted to go to his country house...   
  
-"Did I hear you clearly?" Darien asked her

-"Is there a problem in going there?" she answered back

-"Well... no... it's just that..."

-"So... if there is no problem... let's get going..." she continued  
  
The driving towards Darien's country house was very silent... both of them were looking ahead of them... nothing more, nothing less... 

*~*~*~*

**At the country house  
**  
Serena was rather nervous being with Darien... 'He seems to be in the same state as I'm in'   
  
Serena sat down on the leather couch and looked up at Darien as he spoke

-"Sere... do you want to drink anything..." he asked her 

-"Some juice would do Darien" she replied

-"Okay, just give me a minute" he said and went to the kitchen to fetch some apple juice  
  
'Give you a minute... my love... I've already waited for so long now...'  
  
-"Here we are" Darien came back with two full glasses of Apple Juice "Still your favourite, right?"

-"You haven't forgotten..."

-"Of course not ... Sere... I haven't forgotten a thing..." he said huskily as Serena was drinking her apple juice and nearly choked

-"Darien..."

-"Please... just give us a chance of happiness... I ... find it so hard ..."

-"And what about me?"

-"I love you Serena"   
  
He bent down and reached for her lips... and kissed her lightly. Serena tried to fight this but could only give in as her heart was beating fast... As Darien pulled out... he sat near Serena and just took her hands and kissed them both... in a way a lover would do so... and she blushed.  
  
He reached again to kiss her... but this time she stopped him...   
  
-"Darien, please..." she had said

-"What is it my love..."

-"So much has happened ... I'm not sure..." she said

-"Care to talk about it?" Darien asked her

-"I'm not sure..." she was hesitating...  
  
Seeing her hesitations, Darien insisted  
  
-"Tell me Sere, what is wrong? What happened to you in Paris" he cautiously asked

-"Nothing Darien, it's nothing really" she said with blank emotions and looked intensely at Darien.

-"What is wrong my love" he asked her

-"Darien, do you really love me?" 

-"Do you doubt about my love for you?"

-"Prove it Darien, right now, right here"  
  
Darien kissed her with full passion... letting his heart speak freely... Serena answered back as well with equal passion... her hands roaming all over his chest ... before tearing off his shirt  
  
-"Serena, do you realise you tore one of my best shirts?" he said surprised

-"I can do much more than that Darien..." she said before getting back her hands back into exploration.... Serena meddled with his pants before unbuckling his belt and removing his pants... before moving away from Darien.  
  
Serena began then to dance in front of him... a dance she only could perform... and it was a marvel for him... She was stripping...  
  
-"Man... I would believe you've been doing that all your life" Darien exclaimed  
  
Serena looked at him but did not answer him... she continued her performance... as though in one of her hottest shows...  
  
Darien was glued to her... his mouth open and watering over her movements   
  
'He like all the others... only for my body' Serena was thinking  
  
As she removed her last garment, Darien was fully aroused... and it was clear that one thing was on his mind right now...  
  
Serena slowly approached Darien... Darien was now lying on his back and Serena placed herself on top of him... Darien placed his hands behind her and pushed her roughly towards him... and with no preliminaries... just entered her... 

*~*~*~*

**A few hours later...  
**  
-"Tell me my love..." he asked her suddenly "what has happened to you in Paris? did you get hurt.. did..."

-"Nothing could have hurt me Darien... nothing the way you have hurt me..."

-"I love you Serena... you know that, don't you? And I know you love me as well... we are destined to be together?"

-"Then why did you leave me?" 

-"My love... I... want you to become my wife... and you will see how deeply I love you, for now and always... Serena, I would be honoured if you would accept marrying me" Darien asked her, producing a ring in front of her eyes.  
  
-"I love you Darien, I always had and probably always will..." Serena added with tears

- "...My love..." 

-"Please Darien, let me finish... you have a child... and I..."

-"We will have tons of kids Sere... I" Darien tried to intervene

-"I don't ... I'm terrified on getting anymore children... my first one was taken from me and now..." 

-"Sere, Matthew adores you"

-"I'm not his mother, I'll never be"

-"You could try"

-"NO, don't you understand???"

-"I'm trying to... but you're making things so complicated"

-"Darien, as much as I love you... we ... cannot continue this way any longer... it's not fair... not fair for all of us"  
  
-"Are you giving up on us Sere? Is that what you're trying to say" said Darien angrily

-"You gave up on us when you slept with Katarina" Serena answered back fuming at his comment "How dare you try and criticize me... You never wrote to me and ... fell for another woman... and I'm supposed to be understanding? Is that what you're trying to make me understand"

-"I cannot change the past Sere... but..."

-"Unfortunately nor can I... but you cheated Darien, you... you..." Serena was in tears  
  
Darien slowly took her in his embrace and just held her tight  
  
-"I'll never leave you again my love, never"

-"I don't know Darien... "

-"Don't you trust me?" he asked

-"NO" answered Serena coldly pushing Darien back "Just leave me alone Darien"

-"But Sere...we've..." he was not going to give up so easily

-"We've what? Made love? Is that what you're getting at? So what?" she stated furiously. 

-"You let me down last time after sex... just this time... I'm careful... I'm on the pill... so I won't get pregnant Darien... No way..."

-"You're saying that now my love..."

-"Just let me go..." Serena tried to get out of the bed put his hand caught her wrist "What are you going to do?"

-"Sere..."

-"Now what are you going to say" she snapped

-"Fine then, just go away... but before you leave... I need to understand what made you want to come to my country home, make love to me and then decide you don't me any longer?!?"

-"Are you the police or something??? No, I have no obligation to answer you..."  
  
Darien resigned and let go her wrist... Serena quickly got dressed, not caring to see whether Darien was observing her or not... she then left his house and, managed to catch a cab...   
  
Darien could not help wander 'What's her point? Why did she want to make love to me, admit she loves me and then leave me?'  
  
Darien waited a few more minutes before getting dressed up and left his country home and go back to his parent's house to fetch Matthew before getting to his apartment...   
  
As Matthew was exhausted, he quickly fell into his bed... and slept few seconds after...  
  
'Damm this apartment seems so empty...' Indeed he had moved in with Katarina when he married her... and then Matthew came into scene... 'Dammit Serena, why was I not there for you... for our child'   
  
Darien was angry, angry at himself... 'I'm a foul...'  
  
That night, he could not sleep... he was thinking about Serena 'Why did she go... we could have been together..."

*~*~*~*

** Meanwhile...  
**  
Serena was in her room... thinking of her evening out with the man she loved 'How stupid I am... why did I leave him like that? What is he going to think?' 

Her tears were flowing down her cheeks... 'Darien... you're like any other male I saw in Paris...' Serena was feeling the other men's eyes on her and was totally disgusted by what she had done back then... 'I'm a whore... It's just as if I'm one... just that I never fucked them ...' and while she was trying to think clear... drowsiness fell upon her and she fell asleep...

*~*~*~*

**The next day...  
**  
Serena woke up and still felt dizzy from the events of last night... she loved Darien so much... 'so much that it hurts me like hell' However, she did not want to suffer... and seeing Matthew would only remind her of her child... but not having Darien reminds her of him as well...  
  
She decided to seek advice and called up Molly  
  
-"Hello, Molly speaking" 

-"Molly, it's me..." 

-"Rena? Is anything wrong?" 

-"Well, I don't really know... I love Darien... but..." Serena was not sobbing

-"Rena, do you want me to come over?"

-"I'd really appreciate"

-"Give me about half an hour, okay?"

-"Fine"

*~*~*~*

**A little later ...  
**  
-"... But you love Darien"

-"I do.. but I'm not sure I could cope with my unborn baby, Matthew, Katarina..."

-"He loves you"

-"But he got married to someone else..."

-"Rena... I could say the same thing..."

-"What do you mean?"

-"Serena, you were dating Seya... I know he was ... is ... really attached to you ... but now... I'm with him"

-"What are you tried to get at Molly?"

-"We all make mistakes Serena ... and ... we need to have many experiences or choices in order to make the right decision..."  
  
_Flashback...  
  
-"You'll never know when it happens love is a strange feeling" had said Ilene  
-"But Is there a written path to love Mummy" had asked Serena   
-"No dear... there is no such think. Each of you will have to make your own path to find love"  
-"I will never fall in love... girls are such a nuisance... just look at Serena"  
  
And then fights used to start again  
  
End of flashback...  
_  
-"You're probably right Molly... its just so hard to accept..."

-"Rena... after all... when you had no news of Darien, you dated Seya..."

-"Do you think he will still want me in his life now?"

-"Of course... he loves you... probably always had... you should go and see him Rena... if you want, I can drop you in front of his office... and go and fetch my son"

-"Okay Molly... just give me a minute"

*~*~*~*

**In front of Shield's Corporation Ltd ...  
**  
-"Thanks so much Molly..."

-"No problem Serena... I have to go now"

-"Bye..."  
  
Serena was standing outside for a long time and then decided to go inside the office premises...   
  
-"May I help you M'am?" asked the receptionist

-"I am here to see Mr Shield" Serena answered

-"Do you have an appointment?" she asked

-"No but..."

-"... I'm sorry but Mr Shield has asked me not to disturb him unless it is really important" the receptionist answered arrogantly  
  
'Well, well... she does not seem to like me much... I guess Darien finds it amusing in having his employees falling for him'  
  
-"Could you tell him Mrs Tsukino is here with an offer for a big contract" Serena told her

-"Oh I'm sorry" the receptionist told "You're only here on business"  
  
'What kind of receptionist is she?!?'  
  
-"Mr Shields I have a Mrs Tsukino with a contract order" said the receptionist

-"What the hell?" Darien answered 

-"Do you want me to send her out ?"

-"No tell her to come up Theresa"  
  
Theresa looked at Serena for a second before giving her the details of how to go to Darien's office  
  
Serena managed her way and knocked at Darien's door and entered...  
  
-"Serena what are you doing here?"

-"Darien, I don't know what to say..."

-"You told Theresa about a contract... I see you can come up with stories easily"

-"No I haven't lied at all..."

-"Oh... so then, it's for business you're here... I was hoping... well..."

-"Darien... I came here to deal with a life offer" Serena told him tried to hide a smile

-"What... are you nuts... where are you working?!? Do you want to kill me or something???"

-"Well... not quite... I was thinking of some other arrangement actually" Serena was now grinning 

-"I don't get it ... I'll need you to make things a little simpler"

-"Darien... I was told that many paths lead to love and that we need to follow different ones to find the right one"

-"Are are you trying to get at Serena?" Darien asked her, a little unsure

-"I love you Darien, I always had and probably always will..." 

-"Sere.... please don't tell me that you've come here to break me again ..."

-"Darien, I'd be honoured to become your wife"   
  


_**End  
**  
Okay, okay... I could have finished with their marriage or something or with Serena ending up having kids and becoming a grandmother... Anyways, don't forget... it may be hard... but there is always someone special you'd be looking for... and, as a friend of mine told me once "if you love someone, you must be willing to let him/her go... and if you're meant to be together... he/she will come back to you"_


	13. 77 Reviews made before FFN's new setup

Reviews of Is There A Written Path To Love until Fanfiction.Net decided to stop NC-17 ratings.

I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed this fanfic. I just did not want to loose all what u've taken time in writting to me so I've decided to keep one page with all the reviews. 

Total Number of Reviews : **77**

Page 1/6

Reviewer
Date
Chapter
Type

Cat (lunarock3@sailormoon.com) 
2002-08-03 
10 
Anonymous

I think you did a nice job on the story. I like how you put the story togher. I have writen my own fanfic.s about Sailor Moon. I like yours. I hope you go on keep making them! ^_^  
(o)__(o)  
((d^_^b)) Cat#2

Abby Rose 
2002-03-03 
1 
Anonymous

Holy Shit! Talk about over protective parents! I mean yeah, they have the right to be mad at Sarina but an Abortion?????

la la 
2002-01-11 
10 
Anonymous

Damn, This was good!!!!!!!!!!

Kitten Fire
2001-12-23
1
Signed

ugh...I can't even finish reading this! your grammar is awful, your sentence structure is incredibly messed up, and I really hate the ending. I'm not for or against abortion when its the woman's choice, but I absolutely dispise how you had her parents *force* her to have an abortion. Its dispicable. Its wrong. Yes, I'm sorry, but this is a flame. Your first chapter turned me stomach ~Kitten~

Rinoa Hiiragizawa 
2001-12-22 
10 
Anonymous

So this is it? no more? You should continue, your story is very interesting.

Rinoa Hiiragizawa 
2001-12-22 
10 
Anonymous

So this is it? no more? You should continue, your story is very interesting.

Kiwi
2001-12-22
10
Signed

ooh.. that would be a nice endin. this is such a great ficcie. :) merry christmas!!!

shinpai ga nai
2001-11-23
9
Signed

I really like this story!!! It should have a happy ending in my opinion. But one thing, I think you should seriously use a spell and grammar check before posting.

krystle (princesskrys4333@cs.com) 
2001-11-03 
9 
Anonymous

please give you story a happy ending. it would be so great happy endings are always the best thanks please e-mail me back thanks good luck :-)

Iva (NaughtyGir18@cs.com) 
2001-10-07 
9 
Anonymous

Please give it a happy ending becouse they have all went through alot and just let be happy.  
  
  
Please...  
  


Cherry Blossom Sakura
2001-10-03
9
Signed

WOW!! that was really good! I can't wait for you to write more!! Ai, Rinako

bootylicious (marnie001@msn.com) 
2001-09-24 
9 
Anonymous

I really like this story. I think you should make it a happy ending. Happy endings are the greatest. sad endings are ok sometimes, but happy are always so much better. but like have some sadness in it. not a lot....nothing too dramatic, but make it happy.

SilverRunningWater89
2001-09-23
9
Signed

happy ending! i luv this story! more!more!more!

MarsMoonStar 
2001-09-18 
9 
Anonymous

happy... more

Starena 
2001-09-14 
9 
Anonymous

gr8 chapter....i'll just have to wait for ur next chapter to be posted ...i love the way u describe the situations and make it look real with our imaginations..anyway post ur next chapter as soon as posible ..ciao

Page 2/6

Reviewer
Date
Chapter
Type

Ayumi-chan
2001-09-10
9
Signed

Oooh. Write more soon. I really want to know what happens next. I'm hooked to this story.

lilybaby
2001-09-10
9
Signed

Happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy!!!!!!!!! 

Mi-chan 
2001-08-23 
8 
Anonymous

Oh wow! It's been so long since I read a fanfic. -_- But this eased the boredom a whole lot! I cannot wait for you to continue! This is such a good story!

silva star
2001-08-21
8
Signed

please write more soon, it is getting so good

pyrobunnie
2001-08-11
7
Signed

This is great!!! More!!!!!!!

roswellchick
2001-07-23
7
Signed

Great story. Please write more.

moonstar112
2001-07-22
7
Signed

good

OTA 
2001-07-22 
7 
Anonymous

Arigatoo for writing more of the fic. I enjoyed knowing that you continued it. Make sure those 3 weeks fly! I want to read the next bit of this fic!(I don't wanna sound like a ...)

Masaco_Mamoru 
2001-07-22 
7 
Anonymous

That was great!! Please, hurry and get the next chapter out soon!!! I just can't wait to see what happens next!!

samantha (tiggersc2@excite.com) 
2001-07-20 
6 
Anonymous

finish the story it is really good plus please email me when you do update

Saturn-hime
2001-07-20
6
Signed

P-L-E-A-S-E continue fastly! I might cry ifin you don't k buhbye!

Anymous 
2001-07-19 
6 
Anonymous

I luved it and keep writing chapters. I will keep checking!! I got a little teart eyed though. But thats ok

OTA 
2001-07-19 
5 
Anonymous

God damn! COntinue the story! This ending makes it seem incomplete! ^_^ the chapters wer marvelous(even though I am not a sex-scene fan everything else was just gorgeous) So please! I beg of you to continue!

Queen of the Mooses
2001-07-17
5
Signed

twhis stowy good! ^.^ 

Aynonomous 
2001-07-17 
5 
Anonymous

Great story.A little sad if you ask me. I would like to see what happens to Serena, Darien, and Katarina. Please, if you do not mind, continue this story.

Page 3/6

Reviewer
Date
Chapter
Type

SilverRunningWater89
2001-07-17
5
Signed

u have to hurry and write more!!! i cant wait!

silva star
2001-07-17
5
Signed

please write more soon.

Loren 
2001-07-12 
5 
Anonymous

You definately have to write a sequel to this! You can't stop it here! Too many questions to answer, ya know?!?! AHHHH!!!! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!!! ::cough:: I'm alright, now.

Sofie 
2001-07-12 
2 
Anonymous

dont be soooooooooooo CRUEL...you simply cant leave us in suspense....plzzzzzzz have a heart and continue ...it looks like everybody who read ur fanfic agrees with mee...coz we're curious and i love ur fanfic very much...so will ya continue this story ok....thanxx:)

MD 
2001-07-12 
5 
Anonymous

i like ur story very much...and as much as i like it i hope you could continue it.....pretty plz and with a cherry on top...coz i simply hate and despise twisted ending fanfics..-_-' what can i do?? But i hope u consider on continuing ur story coz i like ..cya ^_^

~*me*~ 
2001-07-11 
5 
Anonymous

i think u should continue it cause it a sweet story!!!  
O well do what u want but u hav my opinion!!   
bye***  


Øbject 
2001-07-11 
5 
Anonymous

I think that you should continue this story because I can't wait to read what happens next. I love it so far.

PinayUsaMamo16
2001-07-11
1
Signed

this fanfic is good i want to know what happen next pls pls pls pls pls pls continue this i want to know pls pls pls pls pls pls and soon i want to know ?? coz i want to know what happen pls i'm all hyper hehe   
  
  
^_^

NINI 
2001-07-11 
5 
Anonymous

I Love the story, please continue soon. Thanks!!!

AnnMarie (Trixie2078@yahoo.com) 
2001-07-11 
5 
Anonymous

Please continue. Please Please Please. I love the story so far, and I think you can still do a lot of great work on it. I really hope you continue, I will check back.

moonstar
2001-07-11
5
Signed

u should continue this story. it's really goog and you shouldn't leave it like that

Jupiter Girl
2001-07-11
5
Signed

i can not wait for more please please continue.!! please.

moonstar112
2001-07-10
5
Signed

I love the story, it show's promise, but it's your choice to continue it or not, but I would really like you to continue it.

angelkb04 
2001-07-10 
5 
Anonymous

please continue!!!!

Prophetess Of Hearts
2001-06-30
3
Signed

*shakes my head* our lil serena is a little bit of a....ummm... *thinks of a nice word for it* ermmmm.... you get the point...right?

Page 4/6

Reviewer
Date
Chapter
Type

silva star 
2001-06-29 
4 
Anonymous

oooooo, you gotta write more, soon!

moonstar
2001-06-25
1
Signed

good so far

Mitsukai no Yoru
2001-06-16
2
Signed

I totaly Loved it I can't wait for your next story!

nana 
2001-06-11 
2 
Anonymous

mmmmmmmooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee

JediLeia
2001-06-10
2
Signed

AHHHHHH please write more!!!! this is terrible to stop so soon!!!!! Lol.. pleeeeaaaasssseee wriiiiite mooooore! :) ~JediLeia

Mae Li Tomoe
2001-06-09
2
Signed

PLLLEEEASEEE CONTINUE!!! Its good!! Its grat!! Alright I'm a bit hyper buts its really great. Do please continue Ja Ne

Rosie Q 
2001-06-09 
2 
Anonymous

OMG!!!! i cant wait to see what happens. please continue really soon  


neptune (neptune@dragonair.zzn.com) 
2001-06-08 
1 
Anonymous

I have to say this is the best fan fiction I've ever read. It made me cry when Usagi's dad did that to her. Please keep on writing. Honeslty I can tell by your writing that ou are going to be very successful one day with your writing. PLEASE keep on writing I would love to know the ending.

Maria 
2001-06-07 
2 
Anonymous

Write more!

Alicia Diaz (earyh_saturn_child@excite.) 
2001-06-07 
2 
Anonymous

PLEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Continue with the story I love it. I myself is writing a fanction that I am rewriting. I love your story please continue with the good work. A fello Moonie ^^

Devin 
2001-06-07 
2 
Anonymous

i like this write more

Cassie-chan
2001-06-07
1
Signed

This is a piece of work... do not abandon it! It's great, and I hope you will continue!

Selene
2001-06-06
1
Signed

=yes def...that is such a cliffhangr

SpitFire06
2001-06-06
1
Signed

Keep goin!

skygurl 
2001-06-05 
1 
Anonymous

I like ur story, hope u hurry up for the next chapter to come out.=)

Page 5/6

Reviewer
Date
Chapter
Type

ana (MoonCutie7@aol.com) 
2001-06-05 
1 
Anonymous

please dont make her lose the baby that would really suck and make serena run away and go to college where derians at with the baby unknowing that is serena that would be very cool

April .S
2001-06-05
1
Signed

Continue!!! This is a grate fic but sad!! Please do continue

bunny593 
2001-06-05 
1 
Anonymous

Great story. I hope you get the next part up because I want to read it. I thought it was so sad at the end though. You may want to edit it a bit more, I found a lot of spelling errors.

KittyKitty
2001-06-05
1
Signed

Ahh!! Please, continue it! That was a lovely story! I do hope I see more soon!

cantthinkofaname 
2001-06-05 
1 
Anonymous

please finish the fic. It proves to be promising.  
-No Named Little reveiwer

golden-flame4
2001-06-05
1
Signed

......... not bad......

Night Angel (night_angel@teenmail.com) 
2001-06-04 
1 
Anonymous

I think you should really continue with this story. It's very dramatic, well in the love sense anyway. I like your story so far... obviously. But it's sad that Serena was forced to give up her child. 

edwardfan 
2001-06-04 
1 
Anonymous

Yes! I think that you should definetly continue. I think this is great.

Terry 
2001-06-04 
1 
Anonymous

OMG...that's soo sad...please continue and make Serena and Darien end up together.

sailor hotaru 
2001-06-04 
1 
Anonymous

yes. do continue. nice story. i can't wait to see what happens next. 

Miss Nanashi 
2001-06-04 
1 
Anonymous

You should contu=inue it. I want to know what happens.  


lovesdisne
2001-06-04
1
Signed

continue please

Sauka 
2001-06-04 
1 
Anonymous

countinue please it is getting good.

Faby 
2001-06-04 
1 
Anonymous

Please, continue...

Prophetess Of Hearts
2001-06-04
1
Signed

You should definatly continue it, it has definate possiblities. Please, do continue it.

Page 6/6

Reviewer
Date
Chapter
Type

Hannah (burbun00@hotmail.com) 
2001-06-04 
1 
Anonymous

You should deffinitly continue. I don't know what you want to happen, but i'd like to see him come back, them get married, and have kids. But that's just me. I always get so mad when they don't get together. It's depressing.:)

~*~moonprincess885~*~ (moonprincess885@hotmail.com) 
2001-06-04 
1 
Anonymous

cool story at the beginning, but sad at the end. please do a sequalto this, but make it happy. thanks  



End file.
